Cuando Madures
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: A/U Ella sabía que él no estaba listo para una responsabilidad así de grande, se lo había demostrado y de la peor manera. Por eso había tomado la mejor y posiblemente la más dolorosa decisión –Adiós Ichigo. Volveré cuando madures.
1. En el calor de la noche

**Hola comunidad Ichirukista XD no soy tan nueva, pero este si es mi primer fic enteramente ichiruki. Sean pacientes conmigo y no duden en darme sus opiniones, siempre y cuando no insulten.**

**Primero que nada, gracias por leer esto. Estaré contenta si quieren, después de leer, continuar a mi lado hasta que llegue el fin.**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió luego de ver la película El Aro, no me pregunten cómo porque ni yo misma se porque salió esto. Ojo abra un poco de Occ pero intentare no resaltarlo demasiado. Aunque no prometo nada, ya que la temática del fic requiere ciertas reacciones. Las apariencias de los personajes por el momento es la que tenían en la saga antes de la despedida del ichiruki.**

**Advertencias:**

**Ichiruki, si no te gusta presiona X. Embarazo, pareja crack ¿Cuál? Byakukarin a petición/amenaza/orden de mi querida hermana mayor.**

**A/U** Ella sabía que él no estaba listo para una responsabilidad así de grande, se lo había demostrado y de la peor manera. Por eso había tomado la mejor y posiblemente la más dolorosa decisión –Adiós Ichigo. Volveré **cuando madures.**

**Declaimer:**

**Bleach es del jodido troll de Tite Kubo-sama, maldito porque mataste a mi Bya-kun.**

**El titulo de cada capítulo estará basado en alguna canción. **En el calor de la noche **es de Alejandra Guzmán.**

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Cuando Madures**

**Capítulo**

**I**

**En el calor de la noche.**

**-**_Somos un contrasentido__  
__mágico en el paraíso,__  
__algo marcha muy mal__¿__Qué me sucede?__  
__Frente a frente hoy__  
__en el calor de la noche__. __Duelo a muerte amor,__  
__te siento cerca de mí_ **–**

**- Alejandra Guzmán.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

14 de Enero. Esta fecha no era nada especial, solo era el decimocuarto día del año, solo eso, solo un día más del invierno en el que en cualquier momento podría caer una nevada. Pero para Kurosaki Ichigo de 17 años, casi 18, no era así; no era un día frio ni nada por el estilo, era pura y sencillamente el mejor día del año en su mundo. El chico de pelo naranja y una altura considerable, respondería a cualquiera que le preguntara si tenía un día favorito del año, que el 14 de Enero sin duda lo era. ¿La razón? Fácil de adivinar, era el cumpleaños de la chica a quien más amaba en el planeta. Una pequeña, fina y mandona mujer de hermosos, imponentes y extraños ojos violetas, de nombre Kuchiki Rukia quien era mayor que él 7 meses. Ellos se habían conocido hacia casi 3 años cuando ella fue transferida desde Tokio a Karakura, porque su hermano Kuchiki Byakuya tomaría temporalmente el liderazgo de una de las fracciones de las empresas Kuchiki, inc.

Desde el primer momento hubo algo entre ellos, aunque lo primero que se hayan dicho fueran palabras como "_Zanahoria parlante" _o "_Enana del infierno" _sin duda alguna tenían buena química entre los dos, ya sea por las constantes peleas o por esa inexplicable conexión entre sus cerebros que les permitían saber y comprender mucho más de lo que podía salir de sus bocas, el contraste entre ellos, su diferencias y cualidades habían sido un aliciente. Inevitablemente sus corazones dejaron de ser suyos para pertenecerles al otro. Habían caído en un profundo amor, que a estas alturas era muy poco probable hallar en algún otro lado. Eran simplemente, aunque sonara absurdamente cursi, el uno para el otro.

Por ello, cuando la morena había expresado durante una de sus tantas caminatas al centro de bateo, lugar donde acostumbraban pasar el tiempo después del instituto, que tenia deseos de ir al parque de diversiones de la vecina ciudad. Sin importarle su reputación de delincuente hostil y que fuera jodidamente romántico, cosa que no pegaba con su forma de ser en lo absoluto, planeo el llevarla el día de su cumpleaños número 18. Todo fue perfecto, su novia que no era ni melosa ni nada le agradeció de corazón aquel gesto. Se habían divertido lo bastante, claro con sus peleas y toda la cosa, para decir que había sido un buen día. Y ahí la palabra que era el negrito en el arroz _había_. Hasta que una puta tormenta de nieve jodió el día. Ahora estaban helándose el culo en la estación de trenes porque la nieve impedía la salida de estos.

−Señorita ¿Está segura que no va a salir ningún otro tren a Karakura?- gruñó el pelinaranja, la mujer de la ventanilla de los boletos negó con la cabeza.

−Lo siento, no abra más salidas hasta que cese la tormenta.-comunicó haciendo una ligera inclinación, el ojiavellana apretó los puños y frunció aun más el ceño. Soltó un bufido y se aparto del mostrador, alrededor había otros tantos de sujetos en su misma situación. Se dirigió hasta una banca donde una pequeña pelinegra columpiaba los pies y bebía lentamente un chocolate caliente.

− ¿Cómo fue, saldrá algún tren?-inquirió clavándole su penetrante mirada.

−No. Sigue siendo la misma mierda que dijo el otro sujeto, no habrá trenes hasta que se detenga la maldita tormenta-contestó fastidiado.

−Vaya a este paso pasaremos la noche aquí- exclamó al aire antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida.

−Ni loco. No planeo congelarme más el culo aquí enana-declaró negando con la cabeza.

−Entonces ¿Qué tienes en mente? No veo ninguna otra opción-murmuró ajustando su bufanda rosa.

−Busquemos un hotel, una posada ¡Joder que se yo! Algo porque ten por seguro que no perderé mi trasero por dormir en esta banca- se llevó una mano a su despeinado cabello.

−Bien. Pero debemos avisar a nuestras familias-Indicó la pelinegra poniéndose de pie y sacando de su mochila un celular gris.

− ¿Y crees que tu hermano tomara la llamada esta vez o dejara que su secretaria te ayude como el otro día?-preguntó sacando también su móvil. Rukia lo fulmino con la mirada.

−Nii-sama es un hombre muy ocupado idiota. Además Isane-san me ayudo mucho- justificó inflando las mejillas, Ichigo desvió la mirada molesto.

−Si tú dices, no deberías tapar su des-obligación -se concentró en la voz al otro lado de la línea-. Hola Yuzu pásame al viejo.

−Maldito idiota, Nii-sama no es ningún desobligado. La estúpida zanahoria parlante no sabe de qué habla-musitó entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo picadillo con la mirada a su novio.

−_Bueno, empresas Kuchiki oficina del presidente Kuchiki ¿Quién habla?-_ cuestiono una amable voz.

−I-isane-san soy yo Rukia, podrías por favor comunicarme con mi hermano-pidió algo nerviosa.

−_Rukia-san, hola. Lo siento el presidente está en una junta urgente con los ejecutivos ¿Quieres dejarle un recado?-_indagó la mujer. La morena miró triste el suelo. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué Ichigo siempre tenía razón?

−Sí. Dile que no iré a dormir a casa, la tormenta de nieve no dejara salir ningún tren de Kusuko* en cuanto se pueda regresaremos-dictó.

−_Está bien yo le digo. Tenga cuidado Rukia-san-_ deseó.

−Sí, gracias, adiós- colgó y lanzó un largo suspiro.

−Te lo dije-dijo con sorna el pelinaranja parándose a su lado.

−Cállate idiota-gruñó propinándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

− ¡Ah! Enana del infierno- se quejó sobándose la zona afectada.

−Zanahoria parlante- refutó. Ichigo frunció aun más el entrecejo fulminándola con sus ojos y Rukia lo ignoro olímpicamente-. Vamos busquemos un taxi o algo-sugirió tirando el envase de su chocolate en un contenedor.

−Hmmp- bufó-. Espérame enana. Le dio alcance y fueron hacia la calle a ver si había algún taxi que les pudiera llevar hasta alguna bendita posado u hotel.

Por suerte encontraron, lo que ellos calificaron como el barco de salvación, un taxi que atendió el llamado de la morena y el hombre les había recomendado un, según él, buen hotel. Fueron 15 minutos de viaje, según el sujeto se hubieran hecho 5 si la pesada masa blanca y fría no cayera tan fuerte. Los dejó e Ichigo pagó la tarifa. Entraron al lugar de aspecto tradicional. Rukia se acercó al mostrador donde una chica atendía.

−¿Disculpe señorita tiene dos cuartos libres?- preguntó la azabache rogando a los dioses porque fuera así.

−Lo siento. Solo nos queda una habitación.

−La tomamos- se apresuró en decir. Sabia Dios si encontrarían cupo en algún otro sitio, a juzgar por lo sucedido todos los turistas estarían buscando hospedaje en la ciudad. Y no se arriesgaría a perder esta.

−Rukia, sólo tienen una, necesitamos dos- llamó por lo bajó el pelinaranja.

−Shh, cállate idiota- chitó la ojivioleta.

−¿Van a querer la habitación? –inquirió la recepcionista amablemente. Rukia se giró hacia ella y asintió, llenó el papeleo y pago la renta del cuarto, tomó la llave y jaló a Ichigo del abrigo- Que disfruten su estadía- deseó la mujer. Ichigo rodó los ojos como si alguno de ellos pudiera disfrutar algo, era una puta habitación, cuando en realidad necesitaban dos ¡Joder!

Irónicamente, como una broma de mal gusto, el número de la habitación era el 15. Una vez dentro se deshicieron de los abrigos y las bufandas.

−Bien, será mejor ir a dormir- informó Rukia mirando su móvil, eran las 10 de la noche, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta que habían estado cerca de 4 horas en la estación.

−Ya- Ichigo sacó una de las almohadas de la cama.

−¿Qué crees que haces?

−No es obvio. A listo el sillón para poder dormir- explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

−¿Qué? No, yo dormiré en el sofá- le arrebató la almohada.

−Rukia, eres una chica, las chicas duermen en las camas y los chicos en el sofá-dijo recuperando el saco acolchonado de los brazos de su novia, quien frunció el ceño. Y es que a la morena no le parecía aquello, ¿Por qué quería lucirse si no era necesario?

−No me vengas con idioteces zanahoria parlante-gruñó enfadada.

−La que dice idioteces eres tu enana del infierno- refutó.

−Yo dormiré en el sofá y punto final- declaró quitándole la almohada.

−Ya te dije que no.

−Que sí.

−No

−Si

−No

−Si

−¡Que no, mierda! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya me harte!- gritó enojado, la tomo de los hombros y la tumbo en la cama con él sobre ella -¡Los dos dormiremos aquí!

−I-ichigo- llamó entrecortadamente.

−¡Joder! ¿Y ahora qué?-lo estaba sacando de quicio. Parpadeo al ver el sonrojado rostro de Rukia. ¿Pero qué narices?

−Me…estas aplastando, además esta posición- indico apenada. Fue entonces que el pelinaranja se hizo consciente de la sugerente posición de sus cuerpos. Una de sus piernas estaba entre las de Rukia muy cerca de su…Sus manos estaban en los hombros de la morena y sus pechos chocaba, la distancia entre sus rostros era casi nula. Sintió un golpe de calor azotarle el cuerpo.

−Rukia- murmuró observando fijamente sus labios, maldición se veían tan antojables.

−Ichigo-respondió ella a su vez, el corazón le latía como toro desbocado, se sentía mareada y un extraño picor le nacía en el estomago. No sabía si era su imaginación o no pero podía jurar que estaba hirviendo, tenía mucho calor.

Él no dijo nada simplemente mando todo al carajo y besó a su novia. Sabía que debía parar, porque pronto querría más de esos adictivos besos y explorar más piel. Pero no pudo, mordió el labio de Rukia para que le permitiera entrar y esta soltó un leve gemido. Sus lenguas comenzaron una fogosa danza. La morena quiso alejarlo por lo extraña que se sentía pero las manos de Ichigo retuvieron las suyas contra la cama, el pelinaranja le dedico unos besos húmedos en el cuello, llegó hasta su clavícula, ella lanzó varios suspiros entonces él se detuvo.

−¿Q-qué p-pasa?-jadeó la ojivioleta.

−Debemos detenernos, sino no habrá marcha atrás-avisó él con respiración acelerada. La deseaba, con una mierda que lo hacía, pero no podía obligarla a nada.

−Está bien, continua-aseguró avergonzada, quería sentir de nuevo su caricias y besos, quería llegar tan lejos como fuera posible.

−¿Estás segura?-cuestiono dudoso de hacerlo.

−Si- sonrió sonrojada. A Ichigo la imagen le pareció condenadamente sexy. Estampo bruscamente sus labios contra lo de ella, en un acto lleno de pasión, deseo y amor. Desabotono uno a uno los botones de la blusa de Rukia, entonces ya no había marcha atrás, era demasiado deseo y calor lo que había en esa habitación, demasiado e iba a ser saciado.

Saciado de una forma dulce, dolorosa y placentera. En el calor de la noche dos cuerpos se unieron en uno en una conexión mágica más allá de lo intangible.

* * *

2 meses, 2 meses habían pasado desde que Rukia e Ichigo tuvieron su _primera vez_, cabe decir que la pelinegra estaba tan avergonzada después de aquello que casi no podía verle el rostro al kurosaki, ya que si lo hacía recordaba cuando hicieron _aquello _y su rostro estallaba en rojo vivo. Era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre las chicas estaban sentadas bajo un árbol para comer, siempre era así, no importaba que alguna de ellas tuviera novio o no, era un momento exclusivo con las amigas, igual para los chicos.

Rukia se encontraba sentada entre Arizawa Tatsuki, una ruda karateca de pelo negro e Inoue Orihime, una voluptuosa pelinaranja de mente inocente. La karateca discutía con una chica llamada Chizuru, quien intentaba acercarse a Inoue por su enfermiza atracción hacia ella.

−Ya para Chizuru estúpida-amenazó Arizawa.

−Pero mi hermosa Hime-alegó y Tatsuki la pateo lejos de su amiga.

− ¿Qué traes de almuerzo Orihime?-Inquirió Rukia ignorando la pelea de las chicas a su costado. La pelinaranja abrió su caja de almuerzo. En ella se podía ver una sustancia negra que burbujeaba y lo que posiblemente era huevo.

−Curry con azúcar y tamagoyaki* con pimienta ¿Quieres?-ofreció. Las demás chicas hicieron muecas de asco, solo a ella se le podía ocurrir cocinar aquello. Pero para sorpresa de todos Rukia miraba maravillada la comida y con una clara intención de probarlo, se le había hecho agua la boca al oler la comida.

− ¡Esta delicioso!-aplaudió después de haber probado el menjunje. Las demás no podían creerlo. No podía estar hablando en serio, algo andaba mal con la cabeza y el estomago de la chica, porque esa cosa era simplemente…incomible.

−Kuchiki-san ¿Estás bien? Últimamente comes muy raro-preguntó algo preocupada Chizuru. La ojivioleta enarcó una ceja. ¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello? Que no estaba claro que se sentía de las mil maravillas, bueno ahorita, porque en la mañana había vomitado como loca todo el desayuno.

−Estoy perfecta ¿Por qué lo dices?

−Es que últimamente comes la comida de Hime-musitó como si eso fuera suficiente explicación. Sin embargo la morena ladeo la cabeza.

− ¿Y? sabe bien.

−Y tu caja de almuerzo es muy grande a comparación de la que siempre traías- agregó Tatsuki.

−Es que me da mucha hambre.

−Sin mencionar que duermes mucho durante clase, tan solo ayer dormiste las últimas tres horas- recordó mirándola fijo.

−Bueno no dormí bien por estar estudiando para los exámenes finales de la semana que entra. Quiero salir bien en las materias antes de la graduación- y no mentía en casi nada todas ellas y los demás alumnos de tercero se irían, algunos de ellos ya habían presentado sus exámenes de admisión en la universidad local. La morena por su parte no sabía qué carrera escoger había una infinidad y cada una le llamaba la atención. Pues quería hace muchas cosas una vez se graduara, como viajar con Ichigo a Tokio, ir con Ichigo a Hokkaidô, viajar a América, claro con Ichigo; en todos y cada uno de sus planes el pelinaranja iba incluido, no podía imaginarse nada sin él, aunque a veces el muy jodido resultara como una espina en el culo de su orgullo.

−…uchiki, ¡Kuchiki!-pegó un buen salto de suelo y miró alarmada a todas direcciones.

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, quien se muere?-cuestionó alarmada. La persona responsable del grito alzó una ceja. Primero se queda ida y luego dice incoherencias, negó con la cabeza, no debían dejar que pasara tanto tiempo con su novio.

−No se muere nadie-suspiró aliviada-. Pero tú sí que parecías muerta, ya sonó el timbre y parecías no ir a moverte ¿te encuentras bien?- explicó la karateca.

−Estaba…pensando algunas cosas, no me prestes atención ¿vale? Vamos-indicó cerrando su caja del almuerzo que estaba completamente vacía. Divisó a lo lejos a sus demás amigas. Al parecer solo Arizawa se había quedado a esperarla, se unieron en su caminata a Inoue. Iniciaron una conversación sobre la tarea de arte, en la cual Rukia estaba segura no saldría bien librada, ya que aunque para ella chappy el conejo era una obra maestra, su profesor y muchos otros, incluyendo al idiota de su novio, opinaban todo lo contrario. Llegaron al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus puestos. Miró a Ichigo, él se sentaba a tres pupitres delante suyo. Cuando el ojiavellana se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada de su novia la miró fijo y la saludó con una mano. Rukia le correspondió el saludó, después centro su vista en un cuaderno donde garabateaba a chappy. Qué bien que ya podía verlo a la cara, aunque seguía poniéndose ansiosa y nerviosa cuando se besaban o salían a algún lugar, sobre todo si era privado como el karaoke del viernes pasado. Estaba tan jodida de los nervios, que volcó un vaso de agua sobre su falda, el kurosaki quiso ayudarla, pero al tocarle las piernas, la morena totalmente sonrojada le había plantado una poderosa patada en el pecho para alejarlo. Molesto le pidió una explicación y ella solo pudo decir "_vas a ver mis bragas" _el ojiavellana había rodado los ojos y respondió "¿_Y? ya te vi más que eso"_ y aunque ella sabía que tenía razón no pudo evitar gritarle una sarta de improperios y llamarle pervertido. Irracional, si pero nada podía hacer.

El resto del día paso sin incidentes, bueno si exceptuabas que el profesor de matemáticas le metió tremendo porrazo con la tiza en la cabeza por haberse quedado dormida a mitad de la guía para el examen final. Cuando sonó el timbre la ojivioleta se dispuso a ir a la enfermería, tenia deberes como encargada.

−Enana, nos vemos en la entrada-informó Ichigo pasando a su lado para ir al club de kendo. Le habían pedido ayuda con un encuentro y con dinero de por medio el ojiavellana había aceptado. La morena asintió y vio una ligera mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Ichigo, no pudo más que reír, pues sabía perfectamente que eso se debía a quien se iba a encontrar la pelinegra en la enfermería.

−Buenas, Kaien-dono-saludó pasando por la puerta. El susodicho de aspecto muy similar al de Ichigo, solo que en su caso tenía el cabello negro, desvió la mirada de una pequeña tv que estaba en su escritorio. Sonrió.

−Hey-exclamó elevando una mano -. Tan puntual como siempre.

−Y tu tan desobligado-contestó. Acercándose a una mesa donde había papeles -. Aun no comprendo que te vio Miyako-dono, para enamorarse de ti.

−Dímelo tú, estuviste enamorada de mi hasta los 14.- contrarrestó divertido. Ella se sonrojo y torció la boca.

−Sinceramente no sé, te conozco desde hace 15 años y todavía es un misterio.

−Hmmp. Hablando de misterios ¿Qué clase de anillos les gustan a las chicas?-cuestionó balanceándose en la silla, la bata de laboratorio que llevaba se movió centímetros antes del suelo.

− ¿Anillos?-inquirió sorprendida.

−Sí, es que bueno…yo…-se rasco la nuca abochornado -¿Quiero pedírselo a Miyako?

− ¿Pedirle que?-parpadeó repetidas veces, Kaien puso mala cara, Rukia se hacia la desentendida a propósito para molestarle ¿cierto? Ella debía saber muy bien que pediría y porque estaba nervioso. Chasqueo la lengua.

−Matrimonio ¿Ok? Pienso pedirle matrimonio-musitó de mala gana. La morena levantó las cejas sorprendida.

−Y ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

−Pues porque eres mujer- puso los ojos en blanco-. Las mujeres saben sobre eso ¿no? ¿O tú no sabes?

-Algo-gruñó ofendida, si era mujer pero que iba a saber ella sobre joyas. Nunca le había llamado la atención, ni porque con el dinero de su familia se podía comprar docenas.

−Entonces acompáñame-pidió.

− ¿A dónde?-preguntó con rudeza.

−A comprar el anillo- obvió. Rukia soltó los papeles que traía en las manos.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Hazlo tú solo Kaien-dono-vociferó.

−Vamos, por favor o es ¿porque tu novio se pondrá celoso?

−¡No! ¡Arg! Esas cosas solo tú debes verlas, a caso no conoces lo suficiente a Miyako-dono.

−Sí, pero soy un bruto para esas cosas.

−No solo para eso-murmuró para sí.

− ¿Qué dijiste?

−Nada, está bien te acompañare. Pero ni una puta palabra a Ichigo ¿entendido?-musitó en son de amenaza. Kaien enarco una ceja.

− ¿Por qué, tan poca confianza hay entre ustedes?

−No se trata de simple confianza, no lo entenderías- exhaló.

−Ah que clase de respuesta es esa.

−Je-le sacó la lengua basta de charlas, tenemos que terminar esto- dijo girando sobre sus talones. Sintió una leve arcada y una fuerte punzada que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, tuvo la necesidad de sostenerse de la mesa puesto que si no lo hacía hubiera terminado embarrada en el suelo.

−Hey ¿te encuentras bien?- Kaien se levantó rápidamente de su silla. Por un segundo pensó que la morena perdería el conocimiento, tenía el rostro pálido y sudoroso.

−Sí, solo fue un mareo. Maldición ya son varios, creo que estoy enferma de tanto estudiar-masculló apesadumbrada. Sintió nuevamente otra arcada, la cual la obligo a correr al baño de la enfermería a verter todo el contenido de su estomago en el.

−No creo que estés bien. Has estado así ¿mucho tiempo?-preguntó hincándose a su lado y tocándole la espalda, estaba preocupado, ella era como su hermana pequeña.

−Un par, creo- murmuró con dificultad.

−No deberías exigirte demasiado. Recuerda la salud de tu familia no es muy buena-dijo recordando a la hermana mayor de Rukia, quien había fallecido hacia unos años por culpa de una enfermedad. El rostro de la morena era pálido y puso una mueca de tristeza, lo sabía, había una pequeña posibilidad de que hubiese heredado la mala salud de su hermana.

−No creo que sea tan difícil, tal vez es una descompensación por desvelarme para estudiar-susurró poniéndose de pie para lavarse la boca.

−Si vuelve a ocurrir dímelo, te hare unos análisis- indicó serio.

−Está bien.

−Recuéstate, debes descansar- ordenó, la morena se recostó en una de las camillas.

−Ok.-expresó antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba cenando con la familia Kurosaki, estaba sentada al lado de Ichigo quien discutía con su padre sobre algo que llevaba las palabras "boda" y "nietos" juntas en la misma oración. Frente a ella una linda castaña de grandes ojos redondos intentaba mediar entre ellos para poder comer en paz.

−Otou-san ya deja a Onii-chan en paz-pidió con un puchero en su cara. Isshin kurosaki la miró con los ojos aguados.

−Pero Yuzu-chan el idiota de mi hijo debe aprender que él tiene que ser el primer en casarse. No, tiene que ser el único, no dejare que nadie se lleve a mis amadas hijas- declaró poniéndose de pie. Ichigo le dio una patada en el estomago que lo mando a volar contra la pared -. ¡Oh, mi Masaki, nuestro hijo no me quiere!- lloriqueo saliendo del agujero de la pared para ir a abrazarse a un gigantesco poster de una mujer, en el cual se erguía la leyenda de "Masaki Forever" aquella mujer era quien en vida hubiera sido la madre y esposa de los kurosaki, había muerto 9 años atrás de un cáncer en el pulmón, basta decir que aun ahora se sentía su ausencia- . ¡Y nunca me dará nietos, están gruñón que no creo que lo haya hecho con Rukia-chan!- el rostro de la mencionada se tiño al rojo vivo y, literalmente, le estallaron la orejas de vapor. El peli naranja se levanto mas irritado que el mismísimo demonio y golpeó a su padre hasta que la jodida mano de ardió. Si tan solo Isshin supiera.

−No le prestes atención Rukia-nee- aseguró la otra kurosaki, una morena de ojos azabache. De las dos hermanas kurosaki era quien más se llevaba con ella, ya sea porque ambas tenían un temperamento parecido o porque inexplicablemente sus gustos eran iguales. Si a ella, Kurosaki Karin le gustaba chappy, aunque jamás en su negra vida lo diría, solo Rukia sabia.

−S-si, ya sé-murmuró un poco cohibida.

−Por cierto Rukia-nee mañana tengo un partido a ganar por un premio, ¿quieres ir a verlo? El premio es un chappy de edición limitada-cuestiono antes de comenzar a comer el arroz de su plato. La ojivioleta la miró. Iba a aceptar cuando recordó la promesa a Kaien.

−Lo siento no puedo, pero me encantaría ver ese chappy.- se disculpó.

− ¿Por qué no puedes?, mañana no hay deberes en la enfermería- preguntó el pelinaranja sentándose luego de haber terminado con su "adorado" padre. Rukia se puso nerviosa.

− ¿Eh? Hmmm ah tengo unas cosas que hacer en la empresa-exclamó dubitativa.

−¿Tú?- levantó una ceja confundido.

−Si bueno, los ancianos de la familia quieren que vea las posibilidades de estudiar administración de empresas para continuar con la corporación- suspiró, esa excusa era lo bastante creíble para cualquiera. No le gustaba mentir, pero era mejor no preocupar a Ichigo, no es que él no le tuviera confianza, claro que se la tenía, pero eso no garantizaba que confiara en Kaien. Ni se lo podías mencionar, odiaba a muerte al pelinegro, la razón quien sabe.

−Ya. Bueno no hay nada que hacer- se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a continuar con la cena, la pelinegra suspiro aliviada.

Terminaron de comer y las mellizas se pusieron a fregar los platos, Rukia les ayudo un poco e Ichigo intentaba sacarse de encima a su padre. Después las menores se retiraron a su habitación para terminar lo deberes y el par de novios subió al cuarto del pelinaranja. Ichigo saco sus deberes de ingles y Rukia se acostó en la cama de este.

− ¿No vas a hacer la tarea?-inquirió el ojiavellana leyendo un par de cosas en el libro. La morena que había tomado una de sus almohadas y la tenia puesta en la cabeza, gruñó.

−Luego- murmuró, de pronto se sentía muy irritada con los deberes y no sabía el porqué.

−De una vez te digo, que no voy a dejar que me copies-advirtió sin apartar su mirada de las letras. Ella volvió a gruñir a modo de respuesta. Bufó un poco y levantó medio cuerpo, sus orbes divagaron por toda la habitación hasta que se centraron con anormal curiosidad en la vieja guitarra de Ichigo. Gateo hasta el otro extremo de la cama y estiró el brazo para alcanzarla.

−Hey, Ichigo- llamó analizando las cuerdas y tocándolas tímidamente.

− ¿Qué?- giró medio rostro y abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver Rukia con su guitarra entre los brazos, la morena la veía maravillada ¿Por qué? La había visto millones de veces cuando venía con él a casa y jamás le había llamado la atención.

− ¿Puedes tocar algo?-alzó una ceja.

−No y déjala en su lugar enana, tengo que terminar mis deberes- el rostro de Rukia se torno triste.

−Por favor- insistió. Por algún motivo quería escucharlo tocar.

−No, ya te lo dije- se volvió hacia su trabajo.

−Por favor, por favor, Ichigo solo una, por favor- hizo un pequeño puchero, Ichigo se masajeo la sien. Joder, no podía concentrarse, masculló un par de improperios y se levantó de la silla de su escritorio, se acercó a ella y le quito el instrumento. Revisó que aun estuviera afinado y cuando lo comprobó se la acomodó en el regazó para comenzar a tocar un par de notas. Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron y algo dentro de ella se removió feliz de escuchar las notas que el kurosaki con sus dedos tocaba.

− Me sé la letra de esta-aseguró triunfal. Sin esperar respuesta del ojiavellana empezó a cantar la canción.

_De alguna forma, perece una pérdida de tiempo pensar en ti,_

_Pero es que quiero que seas para mí, todo el tiempo._

_Del alguna forma, no quiero pensar en ti…_

_Porque es vergonzoso cuando me sonrió a mi misma ¿sabes?_

_Solías llegar tarde y cansado del trabajo._

Se balanceaba a su lado al ritmo de la canción, Ichigo la observaba de reojo, sonrió internamente al verla cantar. Aunque últimamente se comportaba raro, también se veía más hermosa, pero suponía que debía ser por lo que hicieron, puesto que una mujer que ha hecho _eso_ se ve más radiante ¿no?

_Me tomabas en tus brazos, aun en sueños podía sentirte…_

_Te extraño…te extraño…_

_No podría sentirme más inútil…_

_Te extraño…te extraño…_

_Siempre, siempre te amaré…_

Se calló un momento para solo tararear el sonido de las palabras. Fuera de la habitación, Yuzu e isshin estaban pegados a la puerta, habían sido atraídos por el sonido de la guitarra. Hacía mucho que el pelinaranja no tocaba y que lo hiciera ahora era raro. Pero ahora estaban sorprendidos de la dulce voz de Rukia, era muy buena sin duda. Isshin murmuró algo de que castraría a su hijo si la perdía y Yuzu solo pudo seguir prestando atención, la mediana de los kurosaki los observo con una ceja alzada.

_¿Sabes que vi nuestra felicidad escrita en la estrellas?_

_Tomaste esa solitaria persona que era yo_

_Y la volviste hermosa, siempre estando a su lado. Te extraño…te extraño_

_No quiero dejarte ir jamás .Te extraño…te extraño_

_Siempre, siempre te amaré*_

Ichigo dejo de tocar y Rukia no protesto, se le había secado la garganta de tanto cantar. El pelinaranja dejo la guitarra a un lado y la morena algo exhausta se recostó en el regazo de su novio.

−Enana, tengo que terminar la tarea- le recordó tocándole la cabeza, ella se acurrucó mejor. Él atino a exhalar y acariciarle el cabello.

−Lo sé-susurró somnolienta -. Ichigo…- suspiró entre ida y despierta.

− ¿Hmm?- miró su rostro, o al menos lo que se podía ver considerando que estaba recostada sobre su regazo.

−_Siempre, siempre te amaré_- recitó la última línea de la canción. A saber porque, se lo quiso decir. Recordarle que lo amaba. El pelinarnaja estaba sorprendido, Rukia no se lo decía muy a menudo, tampoco es que fuera tan jodidamente cursi para repetirlo todo el tiempo, se amaban lo sabían perfectamente, por eso no necesitaban palabras.

−Yo igual enana- le dio un beso en la mejilla, vale hasta él tenía permitido hacer una puta cosa tierna en su noviazgo ¿no?

No recibió respuesta en cambio vio una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios de la morena. Se había quedado dormida, él sonrió, con cuidado la apartó de él y la acomodó en la cama, tal vez estaba cansada por los deberes de la escuela. A saber que le encargaba hacer el imbécil de Shiba Kaien, ni aunque le metieran una bala por el culo tragaría a ese tonto. Por alguna razón lo odiaba, tal vez sería que él fue el primer amor de su enana. Infantil, si pero así trabajaba su cerebro y no podía evitar sentir esos celos irracionales hacia el pelinegro.

Rukia era suya de eso no había duda y lo era, y seria, en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber.

* * *

Los ojos violáceos de la morena iban de anillo en anillo y su cara estaba pegada al vitral de la joyería. Maldita sea la hora en que acepto, no se le ocurría ni una puta idea de cual anillo seria mejor para Miyako. Su viejo amigo tan poco tenía ni una jodida pista y si el siendo el futuro prometido no sabía cual escoger, estaban perdidos, mierda que lo estaban.

− ¿Necesitan ayuda señor?-preguntó la dependienta mirándolos con una ligera expresión divertida, llevaba años trabajando ahí y sabia que muchos clientes no sabían cómo escoger.

−Si, por favor- se podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos. La mujer rió un poco.

−Su novia es, sin ofender, algo pequeña por lo que no le recomiendo el oro grueso- indicó Rukia alzó las cejas y Kaien se mosqueo por aquello.

−No, no, yo no soy la novia. Soy su…amiga-se apresuró en aclarar.

−Sí, mi novia no es tan enana- secundó el pelinegro, Rukia lo miró mal y le dio un ligero puntapié. Kaien se quejó.

−Oh, lo siento, yo pensé que…- se rió un poco apenada –.Entonces ¿cómo es su novia?- la pelinegra se golpeo la frente y el mayor sonrió ampliamente.

−"Hay no, ya va a empezar"-renegó mentalmente la ojivioleta.

−Bueno ella…

Luego de 1 hora de decir las una y mil maravillas de su novia la dependienta por fin pudo enseñarle el anillo, que a su parecer profesional, era el mejor para tan "extraordinaria" chica. Kaien no pudo negar que se apegaba a su amada Miyako y Rukia agradeció que ya se hubiera callado porque estaba a nada de patearle el culo de lo irritada que la puso. Caminaban por el centro y el pelinegro cantaba lo feliz que se pondría su novia cuando lo se lo diera. La morena rodo los ojos justo cuando pasaban al lado de un puesto de comida, el olor de esta le pego de lleno en la nariz y sintió unas espantosas ganas de vomitar, jaló a Kaien de la chaqueta y este volteo hacia ella. Primero vio su rostro pálido convertirse en verde y después que le temblaron las piernas como gelatina. Se alarmó y buscó cualquier lado donde pudiera sentarla, pero estaban a medio centro, por lo que eso sería difícil.

−Ven- la ayudó a caminar hasta una banca no muy lejos de ahí. Una banca de esas que hay fuera de los moteles -. ¿Qué sientes?

−Mareo-tragó saliva para ver si la sensación de vértigo se iba pero no.

−Recuéstate un poco iré a ver si consigo agua. Tal vez sea una deshidratación- indicó, la morena asintió y él se alejo de ella.

Se puso una mano en la, recientemente, sudorosa frente, mierda ya eran demasiados mareos, sin mencionar que olores que antes no le molestaban ahora la ponían así, apenas ayer cuando el hambre la levantó a las 3 de la mañana termino tirando todo el huevo frito que cocino ansiosamente por la madrugada. Se le había antojado y cuando ya lo tenía el hedor, a su parecer, hizo que fuera a vomitar al fregadero. Kaien regresó y le dio una botella de agua fría, la cual su cuerpo agradeció a niveles insospechados.

−Rukia estos mareos ya no me están gustando. Te hare unos análisis, mas tardar mañana te quiero en la enfermería para sacar las muestras de sangre-ordenó serio, tenía una ligera sospecha de que podía ser, pero se dijo que no sacara conclusiones, primero tenía que hacer esos análisis. Vio con alivio que la pelinegra recuperaba el color.

−Ok-murmuró cerrando los ojos.

−Sera mejor que te lleve a casa-se paró y espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo, lo intentó pero las piernas no le respondían correctamente, pues apenas se puso de pie volvió a sentarse porque sus extremidades no aguantaron.

−Ayúdame o me iré de culo al suelo-gruñó. Kaien pasó una mano por su cintura y con la otra la afianzo a su costado. Salieron del pequeño pórtico del motel y se fueron en dirección a la casa de la morena.

No muy lejos de ahí un par de ojos avellana miraban a la "cariñosa" pareja salir del motel, fácilmente pudo malinterpretarse y vaya que lo hizo, porque su dueño solo vio cuando se alejaban, no lo demás. Apretó la quijada y el puño, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. ¿No se suponía que Rukia iba a estar en la empresa? ¿Si era eso entonces porque estaba con ese mal nacido? ¿A caso le había mentido? Y eso era lo que más le enfurecía, la maldita enana le había mentido.

− ¿Qué mierda es esto?-cuestionó con miles de sensaciones en él. Había ido a comprar unas cosas para Yuzu y se encontraba con aquella imagen que le hervía la sangre. Definitivamente se sentía traicionado. Dio un puntapié a la pared de un edificio y se fue maldiciendo a la gran mierda que era la vida.

Su enana lo había engañado.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo.**

***1- Kusuko es una ciudad inventada por mi.**

***2- es una tortilla de huevo hecha para el bento.**

***3- Es la canción de **_Daisuki da yo_** de Ai Otsuka.**

**Espero les haya gustado. No olviden comentar, solo así sabré si les gusta el Fic.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Akari se despide**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Gritar

**Hola, en verdad siento mucho la demora con este capi, no tengo excusa más que la ya gastada frase "se me atravesaron cosas" no se preocupen tratare de subir más rápido los capítulos. Dejen sus comentarios por favor. Y gracias a quienes me dejaron sus opiniones, Odaliz Delgado, gracias por tus ideas, las he considerado mucho. Siento si hay errores ortográficos hago lo posible para evitarlos.**

**Advertencias:**

**Ichiruki, si no te gusta presiona X. Embarazo, pareja crack ¿Cuál? Byakukarin a petición/amenaza/orden de mi querida hermana mayor.**

**A/U** Ella sabía que él no estaba listo para una responsabilidad así de grande, se lo había demostrado y de la peor manera. Por eso había tomado la mejor y posiblemente la más dolorosa decisión –Adiós Ichigo. Volveré **cuando madures.**

**Declaimer:**

**Bleach es del jodido troll de Tite Kubo-sama.**

**La canción **Gritar** es de Luis Fonsi.**

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Cuando Madures**

**Capítulo**

**II**

**Gritar**

_-Como un perro asustado que nunca a ha ladrado te sentirás,__  
__como un disco olvidado que nadie ha tocado resonaras__  
__Porque nadie firmo con su sangre una ley que te quite el__  
__derecho__  
__De pasar al frente y mostrar los dientes soltando la voz__  
__de tu pecho__ –_

- **Luis Fonsi.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

El aire golpeó con fuerza las copas de los arboles, los ojos del pelinaranja divagaron sin mucho interés entre la pizarra y la ventana desde donde se podía ver un grisáceo cielo. Realmente no tenía ganas de estar en la escuela, si no fuera porque tenían exámenes ni se hubiera parado por ahí, la sencilla y chocante razón era Rukia. Está bien era muy estúpido e infantil de su parte hacer hasta lo imposible por evadirla, cosa que había venido haciendo desde hacía casi una semana, incluso cuando llegaba a topársela se iba con la excusa de que tenía un trabajo con algún club, y todo porque estaba con el jodido de Shiba aquella vez. Debía haber una muy buena razón para que precisamente ellos anduvieran cercas de ese puto hotel. Se comió la cabeza pensando en una situación que hubiera provocado aquello, algunas de sus ideas eran tan estúpidas y otras lo hacían cegarse de la ira, ciertamente Rukia tenía que darle una explicación, pero él no era el tipo de persona que se tragaría el orgullo e iría a preguntarle, aquello solo era su lucha interna, nunca sabría la respuesta si se la pasaba huyendo y vamos él no era un cobarde. Contraproducentemente la ignorancia de los hechos que fueron la causa de aquella escena lo mortificaban a tal punto que su cuerpo se entorpecía; apenas esa mañana había tenido que tirar su desayuno por que en vez de salsa de soya había vertido jarabe de maple en su omelet, aunque curiosamente el olor le había parecido delicioso.

−Kurosaki ¿Me estas escuchando?-parpadeó un par de veces antes de girar la cara a su izquierda. Su amigo Ishida Uryu, se acomodo los lentes con la mano y frunció el ceño. Ichigo notó que el maestro y la mayoría de los alumnos no estaban.

−¿Qué?-preguntó, el peliazul suspiró sonoramente.

−Kurosaki, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? pareces un idiota con esa cara de perdido-musitó ligeramente molesto.

−Cállate, y ¿Qué quieres?-gruñó levantándose.

−Te decía que si no piensas moverte para ir a la clase de deportes- el pelinaranja abrió y cerró los ojos repetidas veces, vaya si que estaba distraído, dejo escapar un ligero gruñido y se puso de pie.

−Ya voy, ya voy no me molestes cuatro ojos-se mosqueo bastante al oír las palabras de Ichigo, quien había emprendido la caminata hacia los vestidores.

−Si serás, no entiendo cómo es que Kuchiki te aguanta-se quejó siguiéndolo. Notó la tensión en el cuerpo del ojiavellana, mas sin embargo no dijo nada por el momento, espero hasta que hubiesen llegado para cambiarse-. Por cierto Kurosaki ¿paso algo? Últimamente no te acercas a Kuchiki-preguntó poniéndose la camiseta de deportes, Ichigo se detuvo en su muda y la cara se le ensombreció ligeramente, un cambio tan pequeño pero visible.

−No te importa eso-siseó molesto. Ishida se le quedo mirando fijamente por un par de incómodos segundos de silencio perpetuo.

−Tienes razón, supongo, pero todos se están preocupando por ustedes- otorgó acomodándose las gafas, ciertamente ninguno de sus amigos soportaba las peleas serias que a veces tenían, eran ese tipo de situaciones que te daban a entender lo profundo de su lazo, lo mal que la pueden pasar ambos cuando algo no anda bien, eran cosas de las que personas como ellos eran testigos. Caminó hasta la puerta del vestidor, mas se detuvo al percibir un ruido por parte del Kurosaki. Giró medio rostro y vio al pelinaranja con la boca abierta debatiéndose entre hablar o no.

−Olvídalo-suspiró caminado delante de el peliazul. Uryu alzó una ceja, si que andaba raro.

−¿Qué estará pasando con ellos?-preguntó al aire. Y es que ultimadamente esos dos casi no andaban juntos, era algo notorio que el Kurosaki evadía a la pequeña pelinegra, nadie sabía él porque, ni siquiera la afectada.

Ichigo llegó a la cancha de futbol de la escuela, los chicos tendrían ese deporte como practica de la semana, y se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que pensó en pedirle consejo a Ishida? Estaba confundido, claro, pero definitivamente no quería que alguien lo supiera, pero si Ishida, que era de los que más respetaban y observaban su relación con Rukia desde la lejanía, incitaba una charla sobre ello, era que en verdad las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos. Le dolía la situación, no es que fuera de piedra para no hacerlo, estaba en duda su confianza por su amada enana y no tenía la fuerza para ir a donde ella y peguntarle, observó por el rabillo del ojo a las chicas entrando al gimnasio, Rukia era quien precisamente estaba entrando mientras hablaba con Tatsuki se veía algo triste, seguramente su culpa y otra sensación que no supo descifrar le vino al cuerpo. Era cobarde, dijeran lo que dijeran todos, el era como un niño, actuaba como uno; no es tanto el orgullo lo que le impedía ir con Rukia y hablar sobre lo visto, no. En realidad era… ¿Miedo? ¿Tenía miedo? Si, lo tenía; era ese miedo que sentía al pensar en la posibilidad de haber perdido a su Rukia, de que se la quitaran, de que al no estar sería tan indefenso y rompible como un bebé. Si se la arrebataban seria como arrancarle el corazón.

−"_No puedo permitirlo"_-se dijo mentalmente. Al demonio con su orgullo arreglaría las cosas ese mismo día. Debía confiar, ella nunca le dio motivos para no hacerlo y lo que vio definitivamente tenía que tener una buena razón de ser. Podía ser que estuviera malinterpretándolo todo, si eso debía ser, un puto malentendido y ya. Se sintió un poco más animado y decidió acercarse a sus compañeros para organizar los equipos, ya iría por Rukia mas tarde para aclarar todo. Los chicos se dividieron en dos equipos de 7 personas cada uno, Ishida y Chad estaban en su equipo, ellos debían guiar al esférico hacia la otra portería y él debía cuidar la de ellos. Estaba concentrado, con la decisión que había tomado estaba un poco más relajado. Mantenía sus ojos en la pelota que constantemente se acercaba a su área. Llevaban ya media hora jugando y aun iban en empates, todos sabían que el siguiente gol era el decisivo. El todo o nada y aunque era un partido sin importancia el espíritu competitivo no lo veía así.

−¡Ichigo!-gritó la voz de Tatsuki, el pelinaranja no hizo caso, primero era el partido ya luego lidiaría con la karateka-¡Maldita sea hazme caso idiota!-aprovechó que la pelota estaba en el lado contrario para voltear.

−¡¿Qué?!- vociferó.

−¡Rukia se desmayó! ¡La llevaron a la enfermería!- avisó y el ojiavellana abrió los ojos como platos, sintió una punzada en el pecho, la pelota entro en su portería debido a la falta de guardia.

−¡Gol!-anunciaron los del equipo contrario.

−¡Kurosaki!-reclamaron todos, pero lo único que vieron de él fue su espalda alejándose mientras corría desesperado a la enfermería. ¿Rukia estaba enferma? ¿Qué le había pasado? Maldita sea debía ir con ella ahora.

* * *

Un olor fuerte y que le causaba picor en la nariz logro traerla de vuelta, abrió lentamente los ojos ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haber visto la cara de espanto de las chicas luego de que triunfalmente anotara el punto ganador para su equipo de basquetbol , ¿Acaso la había golpeado algo? Si eso había pasado, que mala suerte tenia, pero por lo menos anoto una buena cesta. Se dijo que si no anduviera pensando en otras cosas posiblemente no hubiese pasado aquello, pero es últimamente Ichigo la evadía, no sabía la razón ¿pudo haberse enterado de que fue ella quien rompió su disco favorito?

−¿Qué paso?-murmuró bajo, se sentía aun mareada y el olor fuerte aun no se iba -. Quita esa porquería Kaien-dono- le dio un manotazo al moreno para que apartara la torunda de alcohol de su nariz.

−Te desmayaste-obvió.

−Ya lo noté imbécil… perdón, ya lo note Shiba-sensei-dijo sarcástica, el pelinegro rodó los ojos. Pero luego volvió a fijarlos en ella, brillaron de una forma extraña, como si estuviera preocupado.

−Rukia, ¿recuerdas los análisis que te mande a hacer hace unos días?-preguntó serio, sus ojos se posaron en él ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Habría salido mal en los exámenes?

−Sí, me dijiste que me cuidara mientras salían los resultados-respondió -. ¿Salieron mal?-inquirió preocupada, el moreno volvió momentáneamente la vista al papel sobre su escritorio, como si tuviera que leer dos veces las palaras en él para poder creer lo que decía. ¿Cómo podía decirle aquello a su amiga y alumna? Por su parte Rukia sostuvo la respiración, el silencio de Kaien no le gustaba para nada-. ¿Tengo la enfermedad de Nee-sama?- otro silencio sepulcral entre ambos, el moreno repasaba y escogía cuidadosamente sus palabras.

−No- contestó al fin y una sensación de alivio la lleno por completo- .Pero…

−¿Pero qué?-se sentía ansiosa, una ligera opresión en su pecho le previno de que algo sucedería.

−Rukia, no tienes la misma enfermedad que Hisana-san. Sin embargo tendrás que seguir un cuidado especial por los próximos meses-comenzó pausadamente, ¿Qué había dicho?-. Las mujeres en tu estado son delicadas.

−¿De qué hablas?-la voz se le roncó de pronto. Kaien soltó un sonoro suspiro y cerró los ojos por un segundo, luego los abrió y miro profundamente a su amiga.

−En verdad que tu vida privada no me concierne, pero esto va a cambiarlo todo, lo va a complicar debido a tu edad-la morena frunció el ceño.

−Habla de una vez maldición-ordenó nerviosa.

−Tienes dos meses de embarazo-informó con el resto de compostura profesional que podía tener al tratarse de una amiga de años de conocer, que decía amiga, ella era prácticamente una hermanita para él. Clavó su ojos en los de Rukia.

Afonía.

Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, los sonido se apagaron y las palabras de Kaien resonaron en sus tímpanos con un volumen del terror, el aire le pesó, todo se detuvo en un segundo. El escozor y el aturdimiento la abordaron; miedo, confusión, incredulidad, angustia, miles de sentimientos la azotaron como látigos, atravesando una y otra vez su cuerpo ¿Qué? Se preguntó. ¿Embarazada? No podía ser verdad. Duro pasmada varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad.

−No es cierto-susurró con la voz rota.

−Hice la prueba dos veces, no hay dudas- declaró acercándose a la pelinegra que había perdido el color por completo. ¿Qué haría ahora con un bebé en camino?

−Pero he tenido mis periodos-chilló espantada.

−A veces ocurre, no soy un experto, por ello consulte a una amiga ginecóloga, me lo confirmo. También dijo que al ser tan joven había varias cosas que se debían revisar…

−No es cierto-insistió y automáticamente se llevó una mano al vientre, ¿había algo ahí? No, no era algo, era alguien. Otra sensación floreció en ella, la felicidad.

−Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero debes hacerlo rápido, quisiera no apurarte por la confusión y el shock que debes estar sufriendo- le tocó la cara sudorosa-. Entiendo que no es fácil de digerir pero según lo que me dijo mi amiga con los análisis estas en la séptima u octava semana de gestación. Y…si tú no lo quieres el límite legal son 12 semanas para…

−¡¿Abortar?!¡No lo hare!-gritó alterada, en ningún momento eso se le había pasado por la cabeza, se protegió con ambos brazos el lugar donde supuso que **él** estaba dentro suyo.

−Rukia, tienes que pensarlo un poco, tienes 18 años. Además debes decirle al padre, los dos deben decidir-indicó, el mundo se le vino encima.

−Yo…-un nudo se formo en su garganta. ¿Decirle a Ichigo? ¿Cómo haría eso?

−Es Kurosaki, verdad-más que pregunta era una afirmación.

−¿Cómo se lo voy a decir Kaien-dono?-musitó con la escasa voz que tengo la menor idea de cómo lo tome ¿Va aceptarlo? ¿Se enfadara? ¿Va a odiarme? Tengo miedo-confesó asustada, Rukia no era de la personas que mostraban ese tipo de debilidades, la familia Kuchiki se lo había enseñado, pero eso importaba una mierda ahora.

−Tranquilízate te hará daño-aconsejó pasando su manos por lo hombros de la ojivioleta.

−¡Por Dios no puedo hacerlo!-exclamó sacudiendose.

−Te acompañare, si no puedes hablar lo diré por ti, no estás sola estoy contigo-dijo dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa de aliento.

−No, yo debo…tengo que hacerlo-dijo tragando saliva.

Se oyó un portazo, ambos se giraron hacia la puerta, donde el pelinaranja se encontraba parado, el cuerpo se agitaba violentamente y sus ojos reflejaban ira pura. Rukia se paralizó en su sitio, fue como si le cortaran el aire. La mirada del ojiavellana era peor que cualquier arma, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

−No hace falta Rukia-gruñó con desdén. Apretó los puños tanto que los nudillos eran como el color hueso. Era cierto, las estúpidas teorías que lo irritaban y hacían que quisiera volarle los sesos al malnacido ese, eran ciertas, se sintió traicionado, nunca hubiera creído que Rukia haría algo como aquello, que fuera capaz de jugar así con los sentimientos, pero sobretodo, no creía que él fuera tan estúpidamente ingenuo para siquiera considerar que todo en ella fuera real, incluso se atrevería decir que todo lo que ellos hicieron era una farsa, una jodida y puta farsa. En ese momento la vista se le nublo, era color rojo, la sangre le hervía de la rabia, tan profunda, tan amarga que inclusive juraría poder matar a quien quiera que haya escrito ese destino para ellos ¿Dios? ¿Buda? Quien fuera, le importaba un comino condenarse al infierno.

−¿I-Ichigo?¿tu..?-se quedo a mitad de sus palabras.

−¡Por mi te puedes quedar con este bastardo!-gritó iracundo. La morena parpadeó aturdida. ¿Qué se podia quedar con quien? Acaso no había escuchado que iba a ser padre, la mirada de odio en Ichigo le dio la respuesta, ¿Qué había escuchado entonces?

−¿Qué?

−¡No te hagas la sorda, dije que por mi te puedes seguir revolcando con él!-sus palabras eran como cuchillos, se levantó de la cama sin dejar que Kaien la detuviera.

−¡¿Qué mierda dices?! ¡Yo no me revuelco con nadie!-chilló enfurecida aproximándose al kurosaki, casi como si quisiera tomarlo por el cuello y agitarlo violentamente para que empezara a hablar cuerdamente-. Jamás te engañaría.

−Eso díselo a alguien que te crea maldita enana-escupió entre dientes.

−¡¿Qué?! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!-se defendió ofendida.

−¿Ah sí?, entonces que hacías saliendo de un motel con él el día que dijiste que ibas a estar en la empresa-reclamó furioso-. ¿Por qué jugaste de este modo? Si era un estorbo entre tú y tu primer amor, me lo hubieras dicho. No hacía falta que anduvieras poniéndome los cuernos como si fuera un imbécil-ya todo le importaba un cacahuate, no tenía la fuerza para evitar ser brusco con una escoria.

−¡Kurosaki!-la paciencia de Kaien habia explotado, no iba a permitir que le faltara al respeto-. No sé a qué te refieres, pero no te atrevas a insultar a Rukia.

−¡Cierra la puta boca cabrón! ¡Esto es tú culpa bastardo! – se abalanzó contra el moreno y logro empujarlo contra uno de los estantes, varios frascos de sustancias cayeron al suelo. la tensión era palpable así como la evidente pelea que se desataría entre ambos.

−Estás siendo irracional Kurosaki, cálmate no es lo que piensas podemos explicarlo-intentó razonar el moreno, pero el pelinaranja no estaba para escuchar excusas banales de él, ni de ella, solo quería matarlo y punto. Estrelló el puño contra su rostro y Kaien le correspondió los golpes, Rukia estaba estupefacta, logró reaccionar y se planto en medio de ambos haciendo que esos dos se separaran.

−¡Quítate estúpida enana!-exigió con voz ronca.

−¡No! Ya basta, paren de una buena vez. Ichigo nada de esto es lo que crees-dijo firme, pero bajo esa firmeza estaba asustada.

−No me vengas con jodidas excusas, sé lo que vi. Y que lo defiendas me lo confirma. Claro, no podía esperar menos de una maldita muñeca como tu ¿Por qué ahora? Acaso no podías esperar a que jamás nos volviéramos a ver, porque tenias que andar haciendo eso-no había coherencia en sus palabras, para ella al menos, todo lo que decía no era cierto.

−¡Estás diciendo estupideces! Entre Kaien-dono y yo no hay nada-la garganta le vibró por forzarse a decir todo aquello en voz alta-. El único al que quiero es a ti.

−¡Eres una maldita mentirosa!-lo siguiente que se escucho fue el fuerte choque entre la palma de la pelinegra y la mejilla de Ichigo, lo había abofeteado.

−¡Ya basta! Sé que te mentí y lo siento, pero solo quería evitar más problemas, se también que no soportas a Kaien-dono, pero todo lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido, tienes que escucharme, no es lo que pare…

−¡Terminemos!-sugirió fuera de sí, estaba tan colérico que apenas si podía contenerse para no hacer una estupidez, como irse contra ella. Los ojos de Rukia se terminaron por abrirse a su límite de capacidad.

−Ichigo…-la voz no quería salir de ella.

−¡No quiero tener algo que ver con una chica como tú! ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡No quiero volver a verte estúpida enana, por mi muérete y vete al infierno!- dio media vuelta y echo a corre hacia cualquier sitio lejos de ahí. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Tatsuki e Ishida estaban parados en la puerta. Quería irse lo más lejos posible, matar a alguien, quería no ver jamás en su vida a Rukia. Lo había traicionado y de la peor forma posible. Huir era la única salida para no hacerle daño ya que para rabia suya, la amaba tanto o más que a su vida. Una vida que acababa de perder sentido, dirección y color, una vida que se había vuelto gris, una vida sin nada de luz, solo oscuridad, dolor, soledad y amargura.

−Rukia-llamó Kaien, la morena cayó de rodillas y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Se preocupo pues las mujeres embarazadas no debían recibir golpes emocionales tan fuertes.

−Se terminó-susurró mirando al suelo, Tatsuki, quien había llegado atrás de Ichigo se acercó a ella-. Se termino. Yo…-la voz se le rompió.

−Rukia tranquilízate, te hará mal-ordenó el moreno.

−¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?-inquirió la karateka.

−Estamos solos-sollozó la morena.

−¿Qué dices?-profirió Ishida.

−No es así Rukia, te ayudare, veré la forma de hacerlo entrar en razón-dijo Shiba inclinándose.

−¡Sera inútil! ¡No creerá que es su bebé!-explotó. Tatsuki e Ishida se congelaron, ¿habían oído bien? ¿Rukia estaba embarazada? Era algo que no podían creer.

−Pero…

−Kaien-dono, lo viste ¿no? si ni siquiera me deja explicarle ¿crees que está preparado para ser padre?-inquirió amarga-. Tú no tienes que hacer nada-se tragó las lagrimas y se puso de pie. Estaba destrozada, pero debía dejarlo a un lado, en el futuro estaría alguien que la necesitaba fuerte y no rota como se sentía en esos momentos, debía agarrar la poca fuera que tenia y los principios de un Kuchiki, ella era uno, debía ser capaz de apartar su corazón en esos momentos, sellarlo y tal vez algún día intentar repararlo, pero sería muy, muy lejano ese día-. Tienes planes con Miyako-dono, no los eches a perder por mí.

−Rukia…

−Voy a estar bien. Aunque esté sola, voy a salir adelante-aseguró con voz débil, estaba cansada -. Él va a necesitarme-estaba asustada, confundida, pasmada, dolida, pero el amor que había nacido a partir del segundo en que escuchó las palabras _embarazada_ era más fuerte que cualquier herida, que cualquier tristeza, cualquier soledad, cualquier desilusión. Era la fortaleza de una madre.

−No es así-comenzó Tatsuki. Rukia la miró.

−Nosotros te apoyaremos- terminó Ishida, los ojos se le aguaron, pero no lloraría, ya lo haría más tarde, sonrió.

−Gracias.

* * *

Ichigo seguía corriendo, le importaba un comino si el maestro que lo vio irse y le grito que regresara lo reportaba en dirección, no era momento para preocuparse por eso, estaba tan dolido, tan cabreado que debía alejarse pronto de la escuela, no era posible, se dijo, no podía ser verdad nada de lo recién ocurrido, debía estar en una pesadilla, porque sencillamente no podía ser real nada de eso. Su mente entro en un trance donde todo era rojo y borroso, sus piernas se movían pero sinceramente no sentía que fuera él. Cuando por fin pudo detenerse, los pies le dolían, las palmas le sangraban, había apretado tanto los puños que se atravesó la piel. Miró a su alrededor, no reconoció sitio alguno, no le importaba. Siguió hacia enfrente, el corazón era como una masa caliente, pesada y dolorosa en su pecho, los pulmones le ardían horriblemente y todo parecía tan falso, tan rápido, tan estúpido. Se sentía un imbécil, un ingenuo, un idiota crédulo. Agarró aire, tanto que le dolió, pero eso era mejor que nada, y gritó tan alto, tan fuerte que fue escuchado a lo lejos, sus gruñidos no tenían palabras coherentes, no es que quisiera tenerlas, solo quería sacar todo de él, a Rukia, su corazón, su mente, su amor. Pero aun la amaba, tal vez ella no lo quiso pero él se enamoro como un jodido imbécil, lo sabía, sabía que no podría olvidarla. Era ese tipo de amor que solo sientes una vez en la vida, cursi, estúpido, maldita sea era alguien que ya no reconocía.

−¡Mierda!-gritó hasta quedarse sin voz. Cayó postrado en el suelo, golpeó furiosamente la tierra, el cielo que estaba nublado comenzó a soltar algunas gotas. ¡Genial! Su vida era una puta mierda, tomó una piedra y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó un quejido y luego unos pasos apresurados.

−¡¿Quien jodidos la lanzo?!-exigió saber un grandulón forzudo, su prudencia dijo que era mejor evitar problemas e irse. El ojiavellana se levanto, ya nada tenía sentido ¿entonces porque debería actuar cuerdo?

−Fui yo.

−Sí que eres valiente o muy estúpido bastardo-se lanzó contra el pelinaranja para atacarlo, Ichigo no se defendió al primer golpe, pero después le regresaba todo, patadas, puñetazos, todo hasta que el chico ese cayó inconsciente. Cuando menos se lo pensó estaba rodeado por otros tantos, una pandilla, se dijo. Vale no importaba tenía suficiente ira para todos. Los venció uno a uno, cruelmente a cada quien, sin misericordia alguna, llovía mas fuerte a cada momento y cuando termino estaba empapado hasta la medula, y por lo menos había casi matado a la mitad. Su aspecto era deplorable, la ropa rota y ensangrentada, su rostro tenía golpes, la ceja derecha tenía un corte al igual que su mejilla izquierda. Las cortadas y raspones ardían y dejarían moretones profundos y visibles en su piel ¿Le importaba estar tan apaleado? No. en lo absoluto. Caminó y caminó no sabía a qué sitio ir, la escuela no era opción, su casa aun menos, su trabajo claro que no, no quería oír a su maniática jefa ahora, entonces ¿A dónde? Se sentía perdido, constipado de una realidad deplorable y para rematar, notó que la extrañaba ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Ella era la peor mujer del mundo y él extrañaba sus besos, su cuerpo, su voz, estaba condenado a anhelar todo de ella y apenas habían pasado ¿Una hora, dos? ¿Cuánto tiempo seria?

−¡Hey chico! Cúbrete de la lluvia-exclamó una cantarina voz, alzó sus ojos, vacios pues la vida los había abandonado, la llamativa luz roja de un anuncio de cabaret le cegó momentáneamente, después vio la cara de una mujer, no muy grande que lo miraba desde la puerta del prostíbulo. Era linda, estaba vestida como sirvienta-. Por Dios estas herido-dijo cuando el automáticamente se acercó.

−Estoy bien-alzó la mojada mano.

−No es cierto, pasa te curare-ordenó jalándolo, él solo se dejo remolcar, el interior también estaba iluminado por luces rojizas y velas, varias mujeres atendían a hombres asalariados que asistían, Ichigo los miró sin verlos realmente, si hubiera estado en sus cabales habría rechazado la ayuda e ido de ese lugar. Sin embargo no era así, se sentó en un pequeño sillón negro que estaba en una de las habitaciones de ese lugar. La mujer que había ido por el botiquín desapareció y regresó un par de minutos después.

−Gracias-expresó monocorde luego de haber sido curado.

−De nada, eres lindo así que ¿Quieres quedarte?-sugirió provocativa.

−No-fue su cortante respuesta.

−¿Por qué? ¿Tienes novia?- le tocó el brazo, pero el ojiavellana no hizo amago de moverse.

−Claro que…-se detuvo, había estado a punto de decir "_Claro que si se llama Rukia"_ pero eso ya no era así.

−¿Humm?

−No tengo.

−Entonces… ¿Te quedaras?-sonrió seductora.

−Bien- daba igual, ya no tenía un propósito para tener consciencia o cordura, además era como lo había hecho Rukia, si ella jugaba de ese modo él igual lo haría.

−Te hare sentir bien-lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para tumbarlo en el sofá.

Todo se podía ir al infierno.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

**Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Si ya sé que esta algo raro. Pero es algo que pude conseguir luego de tanto tiempo de estar alejada del fic.**

**Por cierto ¿creen que Ichigo hará algo estúpido con esa sexoservidora? Jejeje, lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus comentarios.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Akari se despide**

**Nos leemos después.**


	3. Sola

**Hola, hola hermosos, pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo es tercer capítulo de este fic. Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, por favor déjenme oír sus opiniones en este capítulo también. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer**

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo**.

**La canción** Sola **es de Kika Edgar.**

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Cuando Madures**

**Capítulo**

**III**

**Sola**

_-Digas lo que digas, aún yo sigo aquí__  
__Con tu beso entre mis labios, enamorada de ti__  
__Hagas lo que hagas solo te puedo decir__  
__Que nadie más me importa__  
__Te pido perdón amor mío si te herí__  
__Sola, estaba sola__  
__Y en las curvas de su boca__  
__Sus palabras me sonaban melancólicas__-_

**- Kika Edgar**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

−_Te hare sentir bien-lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para tumbarlo en el sofá._

_Todo se podía ir al infierno_.

La mujer lo besaba con maestría de un modo que haría encender a cualquier hombre, desabotonó su camisa y trato de despojarlo de esta; él no hacía nada, parecía un muñeco sin vida que solo estaba ahí dejándose manejar como la chica quería, ella no parecía molesta al contrario le encantaba un chico tan dócil, tenía la oportunidad de hacerle lo que quisiera y él no replicaría al parecer. Ichigo se mantuvo inexpresivo aun cuando descaradamente intentó quitarle el pantalón, ya nada tenía razón, todo era gris por lo que aquello era un acto sin sentido.

−Lo siento- murmuró con voz ronca, sorprendiendo a la chica cuando se movió y "gentilmente" la quito de encima con un ligero empujón.

−Pero…-replicó vanamente haciendo un puchero.

−No puedo hacerlo-dijo y se vistió de nuevo, sin dedicarle una sola mirada se marchó de ese sitio de mal agüero.

Aun llovía sin embargo no le importaba, su mirada era distante, su cabeza un lio y su corazón…ya no estaba, ese se había vuelto cenizas y dejado un hueco peor que cualquiera de sus otras heridas, una lesión que nunca dejaría de sangrar. Estaba molesto, molesto porque no podía hacer lo mismo que ella, no podía traicionarle a pesar de la situación actual, rio con amargura, tan fuerte que las personas que lo vieron pensaron que estaba loco. Se burlaba de sí mismo por ser tan jodidamente estúpido. Con un carajo, amaba a muerte a la enana por eso no era capaz de traicionarla. No entendía como podía ser eso posible a pesar de todo su corazón fantasma aun quería la calidez de un podrido amor como el de Rukia, la quería, su hueco se lo pedía a gritos silenciosos desde su pecho, pero no, no iría por una basura como ella, Rukia se podía ir al infierno junto con su amante, aun así ese hueco era necio.

En verdad era un idiota si remedio.

* * *

3 días, habían pasado ya tres espantosos días, un tiempo tan corto pero a la vez tan largo. Un infierno verdadero, no había tenido la fuerza de salir de su habitación en ese lapso, lo sabía. No era capaz de afrontar la cruel realidad, no era capaz de ir a la escuela y ver a Ichigo, verlo sin poder hablarle, sin poder tocarle, sin poder intentar explicar algo que sabia él no querría escuchar, lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien, el pelinaranja difícilmente cambiaba de opinión y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, por muy errado que fuera, no lo cambiaba. Y ciertamente no tenía fortaleza suficiente para soportar su acusadora mirada, sus palabras hirientes, su estupidez. Lo amaba, pero intentar alcanzarlo era como tratar de tocar el sol con un dedo, irremediablemente imposible. Estaba más ocupada asimilando su actual estado, irreal como los cuentos de hadas pero tan real como su propia existencia.

Estaba embarazada.

Se tocó el vientre mientras se hundía mas entre las sabanas de su cama, ahí había un pequeño ser creciendo, fortaleciéndose, estando tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de ella; había una vida que dependía de de la suya propia, alguien que era la prueba de su amor, sabía que aun no podía escucharla, que solo era un diminuto embrión, pero era sus soporte, era lo que la había mantenido cuerda en esos tres días de dolor. Era su luz entre las tinieblas, su bebé.

−No te preocupes-susurró -. Aunque estemos solos, nunca te dejare-aseguró cerrando sus ojos, esos ojos que no habían dejado de llorar silenciosamente por dos noches seguidas y que si no se hubieran secado lo habrían hecho una tercera.

El dolor en su alma era suficiente para matar a cualquiera, pero no a ella, porque él la necesitaba, incluso si se tenía que arrancar el muerto corazón que latía en su pecho, seguiría adelante, tomaría prestadas las enseñanzas de la familia Kuchiki, aunque hubiera ya deshonrado lo que le habían dado. Un hecho ineludible era que tarde o temprano, sin importar si estaba preparada o no, tenía la obligación de decirle a Byakuya, presentía de antemano que su hermano no la apoyaría, por sentirse defraudado de ella, pero una pequeña parte de su mente quería creer que él estaría a su lado apoyándola. No debía pedir tanto, no tenía el derecho de añorar aquello, ya tenía suficiente con que Ishida y Tatsuki le hubieran dado su apoyo incondicional al igual que Kaien, los tres la habían estado llamando constantemente para preguntar por su salud, por el bebé y por ella, dejándole saber que no importaba el momento, podía disponer de ellos cuando quisiera.

−Mamá la tiene difícil, pequeño-frotó con cariño su vientre a pesar de todo estaba feliz, feliz porque en unos meses tendría a ese pequeño entre sus brazos, lo tendría tan cerca de ella que lo amaría tanto. La morena nunca conoció a su madre, lo único parecido que tuvo fue su hermana y ella por desgracia había fallecido, por lo que se emocionaba indescriptiblemente al imaginar cómo sería ser mamá, que aunque fuera un sendero un poco solitario, debía ser el más hermoso porque ahí estaría él.

Esa era su esperanza.

Un par de golpes se oyeron en la puerta, pensó que se trataban de las sirvientas que normalmente a esa hora, aunque no estaba segura, le llevaban la comida, los golpes fueron mas rápidos y fuertes, con presura se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla.

—Lo siento Rika-sa…n-su voz se esfumo, el color abandonó sus mejillas y el desgarrado miembro de su pecho dejo de latir.

Era Kuchiki Byakuya, su hermano.

—Tenemos que hablar-le asustó la grave voz del alto hombre de pelo negro, piel pálida, ceño fruncido y gesto severo seguido de ese ligero toque de desprecio hacia nada en específico, su inesperada presencia causo desconcierto en ella.

—Nii-sama-apenas si pudo articular, la incertidumbre y el miedo la apresaron desmesuradamente, sus cuerdas vocales amenazaban con extinguiese.

—Los sirvientes me han dicho que no estás bien. Sin embargo no parece el caso, ¿Por qué estas faltando?-estoicamente preguntó mientras ingresaba a la recamara. La morena bajó el rostro.

—Yo…no puedo ir, Nii-sama.

—Cualquier excusa no será aceptada, así que piensa cuidadosamente tu respuesta Rukia- interrumpió mirándola con esos ojos azules tan profundos como un mar en medio de la noche.

—Lo siento, sé que ha sido egoísta faltar, pero...

—¿No tienes una razón?-alzó una ceja con elegancia. La escena era extraña, verlo parado en medio del cuarto femenino de una adolescente era de por sí ya muy insólito, sobre todo porque su aura propia de un noble lo hacía destacar y quedar fuera de lugar. Raro y atemorizante.

—No me sentía bien, lo aseguro. Yo… he estado enferma Nii-sama-hizo el soberano esfuerzo para sacar todas aquellas palabras. Aun no estaba preparada para decirle la verdad.

—¿Estas enferma? Si ese es el caso le diré a Isane que organice una cita con el médico para mañana- Rukia negó.

—No te molestes, ya estoy bien.

—Entiendo, por lo tanto preséntate a clases mañana mismo, que un Kuchiki falte a la escuela no es correcto-reprendió con su voz seria. Rukia se sintió mal, probablemente le había causado problemas a su hermano, después de todo debía estar muy ocupado y ella causaba que la fuera a visitar personalmente. Le hubiera encantado poder decirle todo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada, salvo quizás para lograr que la echara la familia. Después de todo no compartían lazos sanguíneos, ella era solo su hermana adoptiva. Y lo que había hecho ofendía todo lo que le dieron.

—Si, Nii-sama-inclinó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia, no quiso levantarla, se sentía avergonzada. Este detalle llamó la atención del moreno, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

—Descansa-pronunció dando media vuelta para retirarse.

El clic de la puerta fue como el detonante de una bomba que aniquilo todas sus fuerzas, las rodillas no le resistieron por más tiempo su propio peso, el aire se hizo denso y un picoteo palpó su cabeza. Había tenido tanto miedo. Terror por lo que no sabía y por lo que su cabeza podría jurar que pasaría, se abrazó a sí misma con desesperó, intentando calentarse con la fricción de sus manos, pero parecía imposible, el pavor frio no se iba. Frunció los labios en una mueca de absoluto desasosiego, tocó su vientre y le dio ligeros frotes, por su mejilla cayó una austera lágrima.

—Vamos a estar bien-susurró con voz débil-. Ichigo-apretó su miedo, ¿Por qué no estás aquí idiota?

Estar sola era aterrador.

* * *

Caminó con parsimonia, un paso detrás de otro, utilizando todo el despojo de orgullo que le quedaba para entrar al instituto, su cabeza iba gacha y su aspecto era por demás deplorable, la piel de su cara era demasiado blanca y podría asegurar que adelgazo ya que el uniforme le quedaba holgado, tenía unas marcas negras bajos los ojos y arrugas por la preocupación. Estaba muy mal, realmente no tenía un buen aspecto, algunos pudieron notarlo, sobre todo cuando después de tomar sus zapatos se recargó contra el anaquel. Sentía ganas de correr y vomitar. Una mano sorpresivamente se posó en su hombro, acto que la sorprendió terriblemente.

—¿Te encuentras bien Rukia?-inquirió Tatsuki con notable inquietud , la morena suspiró.

—Sí, solo estoy mareada-expresó con voz ligera.

—Las mujeres en tu estado suelen pasar por esto, Kuchiki-san-dijo la voz de Ishida al costado de ambas. Se giraron y vieron como el peliazul rebuscaba algo en su maletín -. Leí que esto es bueno para los mareos matutinos-agregó mientras al fin encontraba ese algo, le extendió un pequeño paquete de galletas saladas, la ojivioleta la agarró algo confundida.

—¿Desde cuándo traes ese tipo de cosas Ishida?-Arizawa alzó una ceja. El chico se acomodó los anteojos y aclaró su garganta.

—Bueno, solo nosotros sabemos de la situación, dudo mucho que Shiba-sensei pueda cuidar de ella todo el tiempo-tosió -. Sin embargo tú también has investigado un poco ¿No es así Arizawa-san?

—Bueno, si-se rascó la nuca -. Es algo raro, pero también conseguí unas cuantas cosas que podría necesitar.

—Chicos-pronunció la morena -. Siento las molestias-se disculpó con una expresión triste-. De verdad, de verdad lo siento.

—¿Qué diablos dices?-ladró la karateca.

—No es ninguna molestia Kuchiki-san-dijo Ishida.

—Pero…

—Somos tus amigos, es natural que queramos protegerte y cuidarte. Recuerda que estamos contigo-le puso una mano en la cabeza como un gentil gesto de confortación, Uryu asintió.

—No eres tú quien debe pedir disculpas además. Es alguien más quien debe hacerlo-musitó desviando la mirada. Las dos chicas siguieron la dirección y Rukia se paralizó horriblemente al ver la destacable figura de Ichigo. El pelinaranja tenía un estado parecido al de ella. Sus ojos chocaron, pero en cuanto lo hicieron él rompió el contacto girando la cara con disgusto, dejando trasver su repulsión hacia ella. Eso le supo fatal a la morena.

—Ese bastardo…-gruñó Tatsuki enfadada.

—Me lo merezco-aseguró la ojivioleta.

—Absolutamente te equivocas-reprochó la Arizawa

—Ese imbécil esta por demás equivocado Kuchiki-san- secundo el peliazul.

—Aun si dicen eso, fui yo la que mintió-sonrió cansadamente -. Lo siento, creo que no entrare a clases, excúsenme con los profesores por favor-murmuró y comenzó a alejarse -. Gracias –y desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

—Maldita sea- masculló la muchacha estrellando su puño contra la taquilla -. Esta situación es insoportable.

—A mí tampoco me sabe bien Arizawa-san- comentó y la miró fijo -. Kuchiki-san pasara por todo sola, aunque intentemos apoyarla.

—Si tan solo ese cabrón…

—No podemos hacer nada, Kurosaki debe darse cuenta de su error él solo.

—Viste a Rukia ¿no? presiento que si sigue así algo podría pasarles a ella y al bebé.

—Sí, eso también me está preocupando.

—Esta situación no será buena para ese niño-exclamó frustrada.

—Ustedes dos-llamó una voz a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron y abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al ver la distintiva figura de Kuchiki Byakuya. Un escalofríos les recorrió la espalda, tenían la sensación de que habían metido la pata, horrendamente. La estoica mirada del hombre no dejó ver que lo que había escuchado le alteró en verdad, había ido a la escuela de su hermana por unos asuntos paradójicamente distintos a llevarse aquella sorpresa, un hecho que logro desconcertarlo agriamente.

Su hermana estaba embarazada.

* * *

Rukia abrió la puerta de la enfermería, había inevitablemente decido ir a ahí, aunque supiera que estar en el mismo sitio que Kaien solo seria contraproducente, sin embargo no sabía a qué otro lugar recurrir por un escondite. Todo la sobrepasaba.

—¡Rukia!-vociferó el pelinegro pegando un salto de su silla, dejando de lado todos los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

—Lamento las molestias Kaien-dono, es solo que no podía ir a otro sitio-susurró.

—¿Pero qué diablos dices estúpida? Me tenias absolutamente alarmado, gracias al cielo que has venido-suspiró tumbándose de nuevo cuando ella se sentó en una de las camas-. Miyako me mataría si le dijera de nuevo que no te había visto.

—Miyako-dono ¿Lo sabe?

—No todo, solo sabe ciertas cosas. No puedo ir libremente por ahí diciendo tus problemas, solo tú eres quien decide quién y cuándo se entera del embarazo-se cruzó de brazos con aire serio -. Por cierto ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo. Aun es raro todo esto-alzó las manos para explicarse mejor -. De un día para otro he tenido que cambiar toda mi perspectiva, aceptar la realidad como está ahora.

—¿Has hablado con ese…mocoso?

—Tú lo has dicho Kaien-dono, es un niño todavía. Obviamente aun no lo he hecho, no quiero herirlo más.

—Dime que no has dicho eso-pidió molesto -. ¿Te estás echando la culpa por todo esto?

—Yo soy la única que la tiene, Ichigo…no hizo nada-pronunció pausadamente. Kaien golpeo el escritorio.

—¡¿Qué no hizo nada?! ¡No me vengas con eso por dios! Vale le mentiste, pero no fue nada que no pudiese explicarse coherentemente, sin embargo el muy bastardo te ha tachado de una sarta de mierdas-vociferó furiosopor lo que estaba escuchado y la única que está saliendo más herida eres tú y encima dices que eres la responsable.

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! Por mi mentira, tan estúpida, es que toda esta asquerosa situación esta así ¿Cómo decir que no soy culpable?-repuso histérica.

—¡Porque no es así! ¡Tú eres quien prácticamente se está muriendo, solo mírate Rukia! –Se puso de pie agitadamente-. Puedo apostar que solo has comido por el bebé, pero recuerda que todo puede afectarle.

—Yo…lo sé-volteó las cara al suelo, el escozor en su ojos era fatal.

—Sé que todo esto es demasiado para ti, que estas esforzándote en asimilarlo. Pero debes dejar de lado esos pensamientos. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

—Estoy en la oscuridad Kaien-dono, lo sé muy bien, pero…él-se tocó el vientre mientras dos lágrimas caían traicioneras -. Solo por él encontrare una luz.

—Me parece bien-sonrió aliviado.

—Tengo que superar esto yo sola- lo miró vacía.

—No es así.

—Si es así. Antes de apoyarme en ustedes, aunque agradezco infinitamente su ayuda, debo encontrar paz por mi misma.

—Rukia…

—Shiba- una voz profunda hizo que ambos se giraran -. ¿Tú lo sabías?-Rukia sintió perder el aire cuando divisó a su hermano parado en la puerta del consultorio escolar -. ¿Tu sabias que Rukia estaba embarazada?-el corazón dejo de latirle -. Responde-estrechó la mirada ante el mutismo del médico.

—Yo…fui quien hizo los análisis-contestó el moreno con los ojos desorbitados.

—Ya veo, Rukia-la pelinegra sintió que la vida se le iba con esa voz tan fría -. Nos vamos a casa- asintió incapaz de oponerse o decir algo, la voz se le había esfumado al igual que cualquier color del rostro, ya todo se había ido a la mierda.

Su hermano se había enterado.

Estaba muerta, lo sabía, ahora que Byakuya lo había descubierto podía asegurar que nada bueno pasaría, tan solo habría querido decírselo apropiadamente, pero ya nado podía hacer para cambiarlo. La tensión era tan papable que podía ser cortada con las uñas, el asfixiante silencio la torturó durante todo el viaje a casa, puesto que jamás sabía que era lo que haría su hermano, menos con tan deshonrosa acción cometida por ella. Evitó pensar en los castigos, aceptaría cualquiera, mientras pudiera permanecer con su hijo. Llegaron a la mansión y en absoluto mutismo entraron al despacho del moreno, quien ordenó que no les molestara por ningún motivo. Permaneció de pie mientras que Byakuya se sentó detrás del prominente escritorio, entrelazó los dedos por debajo de su nariz y clavo su severa mirada en ella.

Afonía.

—¿Cuando pensabas decirlo Rukia? ¿Cuándo ibas decir que estas embarazada?-cuestionó rompiendo el silencio.

—Pronto, tenía planeado hacerlo pronto Nii-sama-susurró nerviosa.

—Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa Rukia-sus palaras eran serenas e indiferentes -. ¿Sabes la gravedad de tus acciones? Lo que has hecho no puede ser perdonado.

—Nii-sama, yo ¡Realmente lo siento!-hizo una reverencia -. Yo no tenía la intención de defraudarte, de ensuciar el apellido, aun así ya no puedo hacer nada, voy a tener el bebé, mientras no lo alejen de mi aceptare cualquier castigo que me des-declaró firme -. Yo solo quiero quedarme con él.

—Rukia-llamó -. Levanta la cabeza los Kuchiki jamás dejan su orgullo-regañó estoico, la morena dudó.

—Nii-sama, con lo que he hecho ya no soy digna del apellido Kuchiki-aseguró.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres-secundó. Esas palabras se clavaron como espadas destrozándola -. Has roto todas las enseñanzas de esta familia, enlodando cada una de nuestras reglas. Por ende mereces un castigo.

—Si, Nii-sama-espero asustada a que le dictaran su condena.

—Vete a tu cuarto-ordenó, Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-. ¡Vete a tu cuarto Rukia!-exigió, sus pies se movieron rápidamente para obedecer.

La puerta se cerró y con ella se cayó toda la compostura que le quedaba, su rostro siempre sereno se descompuso y al tiempo que se ponía de pie arrojó el pisapapeles de su escritorio contra el librero. Su hermana estaba embarazada por el amor de dios ¿Dónde carajos estaba él? Se supone que le había prometido a Hisana que cuidaría de ella ¡Y vaya forma que lo hizo! ¿Cómo es que había sucedido? Ella…ella estaba sola y termino en todo aquello. Y él no pudo hacer nada, no pudo evitarle todo ese dolor, había escuchado todo de los amigos de Rukia, su primera impresión había sido ir a matar a ese maldito de Kurosaki, sin embargo ¿Con que cara lo haría? Él también la había abandonado, ¡También era su culpa! No la cuido adecuadamente, le falló a Hisana otra vez.

Además volvió a fallarle a Rukia, había dicho cosas que no pensaba realmente, pero es que estaba confundido, su hermanita esperaba un niño ¡Un niño! No era fácil de digerir. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Como iba a reponer todas sus faltas, como podía darle a Rukia todo aquello que jamás le dio por estar ausente de su vida.

Entonces lo supo.

Caminó a grandes zancadas y salió directo a la alcoba de la pelinegra, no podía hacer nada con el pasado, no podía cambiar el hecho de que Rukia esperaba un hijo. Abrió de un puntapié la puerta del cuarto de la morena, quien estaba tendida sobre su cama con las mejillas anegadas de lagrimas, se asustó de verlo, de ver que caminaba hacia ella con paso firme y una mirada turbada, se levantó de la cama aturdida y él…

La abrazó.

La abrazó mientras caía de rodillas y ella se quedaba estática por sus actos totalmente irreales.

—Lo siento-musitó con todo el orgullo que tenia, Rukia abrió los orbes con incredulidad -. Ya no te dejare sola.

—Nii-sama…-susurró.

—Voy a estar contigo-aclaró -. Te apoyare con el bebé- y eso basto para que Rukia soltara a llorar desconsoladamente mientras le correspondía el afecto. Su hermano la apoyaría, eso sí que era lo mejor que podía pasarle en ese amargo momento.

Ya no se sentía tan sola.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

**Espero que esto les haya gustado, luego subiré la actualización.**

**Siento si hubo mala ortografía o Occ.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Akari se despide**

**MattaNe!**


	4. Sin ti, ya no

**Hola espero que esto sea de su agrado. Agradezco infinitamente a quienes me dan sus comentarios. Lamento mucho si hay errores de ortografía u Ooc.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Declaimer**

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo**.

**La canción** Sin ti ya no **es de Maia.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Cuando Madures**

**Capítulo**

**IV**

**Sin ti, ya no**

_Sin ti, ya no _

_No se vivir así, sintiendo este dolor es un lamento que trajo el viento aquí e igual se tendrá que ir._

_Sin ti, ya no, ya no me siento bien libre bajo el sol, voy a escapar, voy a encontrar la forma de vivir sin ti._

**-Maia.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

Respiró hondo, jalando aire y manteniéndolo en sus pulmones por bastante tiempo, tenía que calmarse, pero el frio que le provocaba ese liquido viscoso color azul y la presión circular contra su vientre no ayudaba en nada. Su primera ecografía la ponía muy ansiosa. No entendía realmente la imagen en el monitor, eran rayas azules y negras que no tenían forma, ¿Cómo saber que era el bebé? Sintió un ligero apretón en su mano derecha, volteó hacia esa dirección, era la doctora que le sonrió maternalmente. Unohana Retsu había visto millones de veces a chicas como ella, emocionadas y asustadas por su primera vez en la ecografía, era realmente algo muy especial. Podía deducir que la joven Kuchiki estaba realmente ansiosa y no había que ser médico para decirlo.

—Esto de aquí Kuchiki-san- apuntó la mujer con uno de sus dedos el monitor -. Es su bebé-anunció, Rukia miró fijamente la pantalla, analizando con cuidado la imagen, sintiendo un calor agridulce nacer en su pecho y salir en forma de lagrimas por su cara. Lagrimas que no dieron aviso y solo se hicieron presentes como las respiraciones de cualquier ser vivo.

Era él.

Pequeñito, muy pequeñito, ese precioso ser aun estaba creciendo, dependía de ella, era de ella. Era su hijo, los sentimientos se le atoraron en la garganta. Estaba feliz, feliz de verlo, aunque no fuera fácil definir la forma, sabía que era él o ella. Daba igual si era niño o niña, lo amaba incluso si no le conocía en ese preciso instante, era algo fuera de descripción, un algo que no tenia nombre ni forma, quizás solamente las que eran o serian madres como ella, la entenderían.

—Es pequeño-murmuró la serena voz de Byakuya, quien se mantenía parado de brazos cruzados detrás de la médica. A pesar de su semblante Rukia podría afirmar que estaba emocionado, después de todo él había sido el que le dijo que la acompañaría, aun le era imposible creerlo, su hermano la apoyaría, estaría para ella. No la dejaría sola. Casi era como estar en un sueño, a excepción de que absolutamente todo era real, demasiado real.

—Por supuesto que sí, aun esta en el primer trimestre del embarazo, la forma se detallara con el pasar de meses. Será posible saber su sexo dentro de otros 3 meses- explicó la galena. Byakuya la observo apacible. Tomando nota mental de cada palabra que decía Unohana.

—Increíble-exclamó la morena secándose las lagrimas. Sus bellos ojos reflejaron fascinación.

—Los embarazos siempre lo son Kuchiki-san a partir de este momento vivirá inolvidables momentos, se lo puedo asegurar- le acarició la cabeza, seguidamente se puso a limpiar los restos del liquido con un papel -. Le dejare un par de indicaciones para que lleve un buen control de peso y nutrientes para el bebé-informó levantándose para agarrar su block de recetas y garabatear con agilidad y linda caligrafía, bastante buena considerando su profesión, los nombres de lo que Rukia debía tomar -. Ya verá que dará a luz a un niño muy sano-sonrió-. Pero debe tener cuidado, debido a su edad aun es inestable el producto, procure no exaltarse mucho por favor-indicó entregándole la receta a Byakuya.

—Está bien-susurró no muy convencida, después de todo en su situación actual, no era tan fácil mantener la calma. Sus sentimientos estaban constantemente en la cuerda floja, además de que aun restaban un par de semanas para la graduación y debía convivir con Ichigo. Con él cerca, no había garantía de estar calmada. Pero daría su mejor esfuerzo por sobrellevarlo, aunque quisiera con todo su corazón decirle al pelinaranja que iba a ser padre, que iban a tener un hijo, sabia de sobra la postura que tomaría, la inevitable comprensión que él le daría a sus palabras, antes que creerle que ese hijo era suyo, le restregaría que era de Kaien, por lo que tenía que hacer de tripas corazón y mantenerse callada y alejada.

Era tan duro pensar eso.

* * *

El cuerpo se le tenso de pies a cabeza en cuanto puso un pie en la escuela, sus sentidos se pusieron alertas para escapar al más mínimo indicio del Kurosaki por los alrededores, recordó las palabras de la doctora el día anterior y respiró para calmarse. Desearía no estar ahí en esos momentos, pero no podía huir de sus obligaciones en la escuela, no aunque Byakuya le hubiese dicho que estaba bien si ya no quería ir. Pegó un salto y un ligero grito quedo ahogado en su garganta cuando Arizawa la saludo.

—Tranquila-musitó la chica mientras le tocaba el estomago -. El bollito se asustara-replicó frotándoselo, Rukia la miró extrañada.

—¿Bollito?

—Sí, bueno, mi madre así le decía a mi hermano cuando estaba embarazada. Ya sé que se oye estúpido-rezongó cruzándose de brazos.

—No, es un buen apodo ¿Verdad bollito?-canturreó enternecida mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre. Por suerte aun no había mucha gente en las instalaciones y sus tonos eran muy bajos.

—Buenos días-saludo la voz de Ishida, ambas lo voltearon a ver -. Kuchiki-san ten-le entregó otro paquetito de galletas saladas.

—Gracias, comenzaba a sentir nauseas-pronunció la ojivioleta tomándolo.

—No te preocupes. Por cierto, ya fuiste al doctor ¿No es así?-preguntó acomodándose los zapatos.

—Sí, gracias por recomendarnos a Unohana-san. Nii-sama está convencido de que si se trata de un doctor que no sea muy conocido por los allegados de la familia, habrá más seguridad para mí. A pesar de que me esté apoyando, no hay garantía de saber cómo reaccionaran los ancianos-musitó seria.

—Ya veo, recuerda que puedes recurrir a nosotros si pasa algo-pronunció Tatsuki, Ishida la miró y después a Rukia mientras asentía.

—Pero, no me preocupa que ellos se enteren. No tanto como…Ichigo-susurró estremeciéndose.

—Realmente, ¿No deseas que él se entere? Quiero decir, todos lo conocemos, tú mejor que nadie Kuchiki-san. Es un idiota y últimamente no se ve bien, pero él es el padre tiene derecho a saberlo supongo, aunque…-dijo Uryu comenzando a caminar y siendo seguido por las chicas-. Creo que es mejor que Kurosaki no lo sepa, quien sabe cómo podría reaccionar-comentó.

—Es verdad, si reaccionó como animal herido aquella vez. Estoy segura que si se entera de esto, nada bueno pasara-concordó la karateca. La ojivioleta miró al suelo con tristeza.

—Lo sé, también lo he pensado. Por eso no diré nada, como es Ichigo en este momento, la…mejor opción es mantener silencio. Aunque sea difícil-murmuró.

—Y hablando de eso ¿Qué piensas hacer? La graduación se acerca y por lo que sé no aplicaste ningún examen de entrada. ¿Iras a la universidad?- inquirió el chico.

—Por el momento estoy segura de que no. También estoy consciente que en un par de meses, todo será muy visible-apuntó su vientre-. Estoy considerando irme de Karakura, Ichigo irá a la universidad local por lo que quedarme será demasiado peligroso- se quedaron callados por un rato-. No quiero irme, pero mi hijo es más importante que mis deseos-sonrió sumamente triste mientras se tocaba el vientre.

—Creo que puedo entender lo que quieres decir Rukia-Arizawa le palmeó el hombro-. Un poco al menos.

—Nunca lo entenderemos del todo hasta que estemos de ese lado, comienzo a pensar que ser padre no es tan fácil- explicó Uryu acomodándose los anteojos -. Eres admirable Kuchiki-san.

—No es cierto, aun tengo miedo-expresó pausadamente. El silencio volvió a establecerse entre los tres, Rukia pensó que el salón estaba más frio de lo usual, demasiado fresco. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la paleta del pupitre, los mareos matutinos no eran nada bonitos, lanzando un suspiro se reincorporó y se dispuso a abrir el paquetito de galletas.

—Diablos, desearía matar al imbécil de Ichigo-rezongó Tatsuki dejándose caer en su asiento. Ishida la observó fijo.

—Igual yo-aseguró.

—Pero, también es su amigo, no quiero que piense que le estoy arrebatando algo. Así que no le digan nada-pidió la morena.

—Así que estamos atados de manos ¿No? de cualquier modo sigo pensando que es un estúpido- gruñó Arizawa.

—Mierda- refunfuñó alguien desde la puerta del aula, Rukia se puso recta como una tabla e Ishida y Tatsuki voltearon para ver al pelinaranja parado en la puerta, tenía un par de marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, el pelo terriblemente alborotado y el ceño muy fruncido. Absolutamente no estaba bien, claro que no podía estarlo, prácticamente no dormía, porque si lo hacía soñaba con ella y no quería eso. A penas si lograba soportar estar cerca de ella en la escuela, Dios de verdad que era un martirio tenerla tan cerca.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente.

—Buenos días Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san, Tatsuki-chan- la alegre vocecilla de Inoue se hizo escuchar y la voluptuosa pelinaranja entro dando unos ligeros saltitos en el aula. Sonrió con esa feliz inocencia que la caracterizaba. Los susodichos tardaron un poco en contestarle, dejándola algo extrañada por la situación. Ichigo suspiró frustrado y a paso lento se fue a sentar a su lugar. Poco a poco el salón se lleno con sus demás compañeros, quienes eran completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía.

—Oh, gracias al cielo, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-chan qué bueno que ya están aquí-exclamó un femenina voz, los mencionados se tensaron y posaron sus ojos en la figura de su maestra-. Necesito que me acompañen a la sala de profesores-informó. La morena sintió un poco de pánico mientras se levantaba, Tatsuki e Ishida la miraron en son de apoyo, Ichigo por su parte gruñó y sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento fue tras su profesora.

—¿Qué sucedió Shizumi-sensei?-preguntó por lo bajo la ojivioleta.

—Oh, no es nada complicado Kuchiki-chan. Sólo hubo algunos errores en los papeles, que curioso ¿No? ustedes siempre están juntos en todo, hasta en los errores del sistema-rió, aunque ni Rukia o Ichigo le imitaron. Siguieron a la maestra hasta la sala, donde hablo con cada uno sobre los errores, luego de corregirlos, les pidió a ambos que llevaran un par de cosas al aula de ciencias, ninguno se negó pero realmente estaban seguros de que la suerte no los acompañaba.

—Siento que tengas que acompañarme- dijo en voz baja, la morena se mordió el labio, realmente no quería hablar, pero el silencio atroz la sofocaba.

—Ya lo creo-el sarcasmo del ojiavellana la lastimaba.

—Ichigo yo…

—¿Quieres callarte ya? No es por gusto que estoy aquí-la interrumpió molesto. Se callaron y Rukia se obligó a no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, Dios sí que era doloroso. ¿Cómo podía ser que la persona que más amaba la tratara así? ¿El amor realmente se podía convertir en tanto odio? La vida era muy injusta y ella demasiado inexperta.

—Lo siento.

—¿Podrías dejar de disculparte? Mientras más lo haces, mas mentirosa pareces- no quería decir eso, no quería herirla, pero cada vez que abría la boca no podía evitar pensar en que realmente comenzaba a odiar a Rukia. Una traición sí que podía envenenar el alma, sobre todo el amor, su juicio y razón seguían nublados por la caótica situación de sus sentimientos. Aun así eso no valía como excusa para dañarla. Pero eso no le interesaba, quizás solo quería que ella sufriera igual que él. Incluso sin saber que ella ya lo hacía.

—¿Nunca me creerás, verdad? Siempre vas a mantener esa estúpida postura ¿No?-dijo apretando los dientes -. Eres demasiado infantil Ichigo.

—¿Infantil? ¿Ahora me dices que soy como un maldito mocoso?-la miró enojado.

—Sí, no eres más que un niño necio, sordo, un maldito mocoso que se tapa los oídos porque no quiere oír explicaciones- aseguró apretando las manos.

—¡¿Explicaciones dices?! No me hagas reír con un demonio. Tú no me darás explicaciones, sólo mentiras, ¿Para qué quieres explicar algo que está más que claro? ¡Me engañaste, me viste la cara como a un jodido imbécil!-gritó.

—¡No necesito mentirte para que lo parezcas!-exclamó furiosa.

—¡Eres una…!-se mordió la lengua.

—¡¿Una qué?! ¡Dilo! Dímelo en mi maldita cara Ichigo, dime que soy una zorra, que me odias, que no quieres verme más. ¡Dilo!- estaba histérica -. ¡Dilo, porque mientras no lo hagas, seguiré queriéndote!

—Te odio-susurró -. ¡Te odio maldición! Eres… eres peor que la escoria. ¿Cómo puedes decir que me quieres? ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa!-estrelló el puño contra la puerta -. Desearía, nunca haberme enamorado de ti- esas palabras le dolieron más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿En verdad lo estuviste?-lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas -. ¿En verdad me amaste?-exigió saber. Ichigo sintió que su corazón tambaleaba por las lágrimas de la morena.

—Lo hice- Rukia rió amarga.

—No lo creo Ichigo, si me hubieras amado, me habrías creído-musitó. El Kurosaki frunció el ceño. ¿Le decía mentiroso?

—Entonces…tienes razón-expresó con dificultad -. Nunca te ame- y ese fue el tiro de gracia. Rukia abrió los ojos y el aire pareció faltarle.

—Pues yo si lo hice, no me arrepiento, pero si lo lamento- se giró y con toda la dignidad y fuerza que tenía salió corriendo.

—Mierda-gruñó mientras arrojaba lo más cercano a su mano -. ¡Mierda, mierda!- tal vez la escoria era él.

* * *

Tatsuki observaba inquieta la puerta, hacia bastante tiempo que Ichigo y Rukia se habían ido, estaba preocupada, cualquier cosa podía pasar y la morena no debía estar en situaciones que complicaran su estado, maldijo lo que sea que haya hecho que se los llevaran a ambos, Rukia estaba sola con ese tonto. Orihime la miraba, sabía que algo andaba mal con su amiga, era muy perspicaz y lograba notarlo, era algo que tenía que ver con Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san, no era tonta y sabia que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, al parecer Tatsuki sabia la razón igual que Ishida. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

—¿Qué sucede Tatsuki-chan?-cuestionó, la susodicha se giró y clavo sus ojos en la expresión preocupada de Inoue.

—No es nada Orihime-le restó importancia. Trató de sonreír, pero no le salió muy bien. Se removió de su asiento cuando vio entrar a Ichigo, la mueca de su cara no podía ser descrita.

—¿Y Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki?-preguntó serio el peliazul.

—Y yo que voy a saber-murmuró.

—Oye Ichigo ¿Qué pasa con Kuchiki-san? La vi corriendo por el pasillo de los bebederos-dijo Chizuru entrando. El pelinaranja se limitó a ignorarla. Tatsuki se puso de pie, frunció el ceño y camino hasta el lugar de Ichigo.

—Como le hayas hecho algo te mato-susurró pasándolo, Ishida la siguió.

—¿Y ahora?-preguntó totalmente perdida la pelirroja, miró inquisitiva a Orihime, quien se encogió de hombros.

Arizawa no era muy conocida por su tranquilidad, claro que no, estaba realmente alarmada sus ojos se movían rápidamente por todas la zonas de la escuela, estaba buscando a Rukia. Ishida la seguía de cerca, igual o más frustrado que ella misma.

—Juro que lo castro, si algo le pasa a Rukia o al bollito, lo mato claro que lo hago-declaró corriendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo Arizawa-san- coincidió el de lentes mientras también buscaba a la morena. Recorrieron gran parte de la escuela y finalmente la encontraron, estaba hecha un ovillo bajo las escaleras del área de primer año. Sus hombros se sacudían con violencia.

—Rukia, gracias al cielo ¿Qué sucedió?- la karateca se inclinó, la ojivioleta alzó el rostro, grandes surcos de agua lagrimal recorrían sus mejillas.

—Soy tan estúpida-musitó -. Nos… peleamos y él… él dijo que no me amaba ¿Pueden creerlo? Todo…todo ya no tiene sentido, siempre fui yo, fui yo la única que lo amaba-la voz se le quebraba.

—Rukia, cálmate-ordenó Tatsuki agarrándola de los hombros -. Te va a hacer mal.

—No puedo, es… es tan doloroso. Ya no lo aguanto, yo… ¡Arg! Mi…Mi estomago- su rostro se crispo de dolor y se llevó una mano al vientre -. El bebé-dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¡Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería!-gritó con pánico la Arizawa.

—Llama a su hermano- Ishida le dio su teléfono, gracias al cielo había sido precavido y tenía el número de Byakuya en su agenda. Cargó a la morena y se apresuró a llevarla a la enfermería. Era una gran ventaja que todos estuvieran en sus salones, lo que menos querían eran estorbos en ese momento, llegaron a la enfermería en cuestión de minutos, Rukia estaba adolorida y temerosa. Uryu abrió de un golpe la puerta, Kaien se exaltó e iba a quejarse de la acción del chico, pero en cuanto vio a Rukia pegó un saltó de su silla.

—¿Qué mierda paso?-exigió saber, se la quito de los brazos y la colocó en una de las camas.

—¿Podrías cuidarla?-pidió serio el peliazul.

—No tienes que preguntarlo-musitó revisándola. Ishida asintió, caminó hasta la puerta, Tatsuki lo miró antes de ingresar a la habitación, Byakuya venia en camino y ella quería ver a Rukia, por lo que no le preguntó a donde iba, pero quizás haría lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos:

Golpear a Ichigo.

* * *

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, mucho más si se trataba del presidente del consejo estudiantil y uno de sus mejores amigos, nadie podía creer que estuviesen peleándose en pleno salón de clases.

—¡Me podrías decir qué mierda tienes en la cabeza Kurosaki!-vociferó furioso dándole otro golpe en rostro al pelinaranja.

—¡¿Y a ti que carajos te pasa cuatro-ojos?!-se limpió la sangre de la boca antes de lanzarse contra él.

—¡¿Crees que me puedo quedar sentado cuando le has hecho tanto daño a Kuchiki-san?!- otro golpe más.

—¡¿Y eso que te importa?!-lo tumbo.

—¡Ella está en peligro por tu maldita culpa imbécil!

—¿Qué quieres decir?-dejo de forcejear un instante, Ishida le asesto un gancho a la mandíbula.

—No tienes derecho a saberlo-escupió, iba a darle una paliza si no fuera porque Yasutora Sado los separó, Keigo y Mizuiro mantuvieron al Kurosaki lejos. El lugar se sumergió en una tensión absoluta.

—¿Qué pasa con Rukia?-preguntó.

—Kurosaki, realmente te vas a arrepentir cuando comprendas lo que hiciste-jadeó limpiándose la nariz.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo porque decírtelo. Pero, deberías pensar si estas tan seguro de no creerle, la perderás como sigas siendo tan estúpido-aclaró.

—¿Cómo puedo perder algo que no tengo? No seas absurdo cabrón.

—Tienes razón- se sacudió el agarre de Sado y caminó hasta la puerta, debía ir a ver a su amiga -. Ya la perdiste-aseguró yéndose.

Ichigo soltó un par de improperios antes de salir como poseso por la puerta.

* * *

Nunca nadie había visto a Kuchiki Byakuya tan enardecido. Lo único que evitaba que se levantara y fuera por Kurosaki Ichigo para colgarlo de las pelotas y torturarlo hasta la muerte era la mano de la morena que se aferraba a la manga de su saco. Rukia lo había agarrado antes de caer presa del tranquilizante especial que le habían suministrado en la clínica a la que la habían llevado. Kaien, Tatsuki, y un golpeado Ishida también se encontraban ahí. Llevaban por lo menos una hora en un sepulcral silencio que reinaba la habitación, ninguno podía aun digerir que Rukia había tenido una amenaza de aborto causada por estrés emocional.

—Lamento esto-musitó la karateca.

—No era su responsabilidad cuidarla, ella sabia que debía mantenerse calmada-expresó con voz neutra.

—Pero, estuvo a punto de perderlo-apretó los dientes. Cerró con fuerza los puños, casi se traspasaba la piel con las uñas.

—Arizawa-san-murmuró Uryu tomándole la mano haciéndola respingar.

—También es mi culpa. Después de todo es por mí que Kurosaki…- Kaien soltó ese nombre con resentimiento-. La está dañando tanto.

—No- todos se giraron a ver a Rukia, quien poco a poco abría los ojos -. Es solo mi culpa, lo siento, los preocupe- el labio le tembló-. Lo siento te hice pasar por algo horrible-susurró poniendo una mano en su estomago.

—Por ahora debes descansar-recomendó Kaien -. Lo mejor será que ya no vayas a la escuela. Queda poco para la graduación, así que creo que el director podrá comprenderlo-dijo.

—Eso no será suficiente-Byakuya se alejó de la cama. Su expresión lo hacía ver más grande de lo que era, tenía 28 años y en ese momento se sentía de 40-. Rukia, no estarás segura ni tranquila si te quedas aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir Nii-sama?

—Quiero decir, que debo sacarte de Karakura.

—¿Te la vas a llevar?-inquirió Tatsuki saltando en su sitió. Aunque ya sabía que Rukia no podía quedarse en la ciudad, la hacía ponerse muy intranquila la sola idea de que se la llevaran.

—Si se queda más tiempo, el bebé estará en peligro otra vez-sus palabras eran serias. Y todos los presentes secundaban su opinión. Rukia no podía seguir bajo esa clase de ambiente.

—Arizawa-san, es lo mejor- Ishida le dio un ligero apretón en la mano que sostenía.

—Ya lo sé.

—Tienes razón Nii-sama… Ya no puedo quedarme aquí-sonrió triste, una sonrisa que usaba demasiado últimamente -. Mi bebé es más importante, me iré si es necesario- el moreno mayor asintió.

—Shiba, ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?

—Claro.

—Nosotros también lo haremos-informó Tatsuki.

—Gracias-pronunció la morena cerrando los ojos, ya sabía que tendría que irse, sin embargo no pensó que fuera a ser tan pronto.

Pero su bebé valía cualquier sacrificio.

* * *

Paseo su mirada por cada rincón de su cuarto, algunas cosas ya estaban empacadas y otras estaban en proceso de estarlo, aun no sabía a donde iría, faltaban dos días para que se marchara. Pensó que todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido, apenas ayer había celebrado su cumpleaños y hoy ya estaba organizando su huida de Karakura, por así decirlo. Si tan solo las cosas no se hubieran dado como se dieron, ella no tendría que estar empacando para marcharse, Ichigo estaría con ella, quizás emocionado por el bebé, pero no existe el hubiera, por supuesto que no lo hacía y de cierta forma agradecía que no lo hiciera. Porque no quería pensar en el hubiera de su amenaza de aborto.

Estuvo en reposo 3 días, la amenaza sí que la había dejado exhausta y con un ligero temor, ¿Qué habría sido de su bebé sino la llevaban con Kaien? No quería ni imaginarlo. La sola idea de perderlo le desgarraba el corazón, su bollito no pasaría por un peligro semejante otra vez. Por su vida que no.

—El camión esta aquí Rukia-sama- informó la ama de llaves mirándola desde la puerta.

—Gracias, ahora bajo Misao-san ¿Mi hermano ya llego?-preguntó levantándose con cuidado del suelo, donde se encontraba organizando un par de cosas que iba a meter en una caja.

—Si, Byakuya-sama acaba de llegar, está afuera con Hijikata-san-la morena asintió.

—¿Podrías terminar esto por mi?

—Con gusto Rukia-sama. Recuerde que Rika-san tendrá lista su comida en media hora y que debe tomar sus vitaminas-dijo la mujer de cabello canoso entrando al cuarto y tomando un par de cosas.

—Bien, gracias Misao-san.

—Usted es una persona muy importante para todos los que trabajamos en esta casa, no agradezca algo que nace del corazón- ambas sonrieron.

—Entiendo, con permiso-musitó saliendo de ahí, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hasta a puerta, por donde entraron un par de cargadores que eran dirigidos por Hijikata, el mayordomo en jefe. Salió y observó a Byakuya parado cerca de la reja.

—Los preparativos casi están listos. Shiba ya arregló el asunto de la escuela-comenzó cuando ella se acercó a él.

—Ya veo, Nii-sama ¿A dónde iremos?

—Iras a Kioto, cerca de la empresa principal, por mis obligaciones aun no puedo ir contigo, pero hare todo lo que pueda para acelerar el proceso. Sin complicaciones podría alcanzarte permanentemente allá en 7 meses. Ya ordené que acondicionaran una de las residencias de la familia- indicó, Rukia afirmó lentamente -. Iré a verte a fin de cada mes, también tendremos que contratar a una ama de llaves que te ayude.

—No creo que sea necesario puedo valerme yo sola, al menos al principio, cuando ya no pueda moverme por el tamaño-apunto su vientre- . Entonces si será imperioso.

—Estaré mas conforme si es desde el comienzo-dijo. Los cargadores regresaron y comenzaron a subir unas cajas, dejaron las más pequeñas a un lado. Rukia vio que una estaba abierta, por lo que la tomó, era un poco pesada, pero aun la podía -. Dame eso, no puedes cargar nada.

—Claro que sí, estoy embarazada no parapléjica Nii-sama- bromeó. El hombre mantenía su impávida expresión, aun así podía notarse que no estaba enojado y que si se tratara de alguien más estaría riéndose.

—¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó una persona detrás de ellos, el par de hermanos se giro, Rukia sintió el pánico correr por sus venas.

—Karin-susurró.

—Rukia-nee, tú… ¿Estas embarazada?-los ojos negros de la mediana de los Kurosaki estaban abiertos de par a par. Había pasado por simple casualidad, venia de regreso de un partido con su equipo y había querido saludar a su cuñada, que últimamente no había ido a la casa, no imaginó que terminaría por enterarse de algo así.

—Yo…

—¿Estas embarazada? ¿Estás esperando un hijo?- repitió, era algo que simplemente no creía -. ¿Es de mi hermano?- Rukia seguia paralizada, no se imaginó que Karin aparecería ahí, trato de buscar una excusa para safarse de todo, pero la profunda mirada de la morena menor le dijo que no hbia salida.

—Si-murmuró, agachando la cabeza, acababa de enterarse de su embarazo una de las personas que eran más cercanas a Ichigo.

Estaba en un grave lio.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios por favor. Mañana mismo estara el siguiente cap, adoro estar de vacaciones :D**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Si quieren recomendar alguna canción para el fic, aceptó sugerencias. Pueden ser en español, inglés, japonés cualquier idioma, pero que les guste para añadir a este fic, pueden hacerlo.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	5. Goodbye

**Hola, hola hermosos, pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo es quinto capítulo de este fic. Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, por favor déjenme oír sus opiniones en este capítulo también. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer**

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo**.

**La canción** Goodbye **es de Avril Lavigne.**

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Cuando Madures**

**Capítulo**

**V**

**Goodbye**

(Traducción)

Adiós,  
Adiós, adiós mi amor...No puedo esconder, no puedo esconder lo que ha pasado,  
Tengo que partir,  
Y dejarte solo...Pero siempre ten presente.

Que te amo tanto.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

Kurosaki Karin permaneció en silencio, un muy largo silencio y con una expresión seria en sus facciones, toda la seriedad que es posible reflejar en el rostro de una adolescente de 14 años. Escuchó atentamente la explicación que Rukia le daba, intercalando su mirada entre el rostro de la ojivioleta y el de su hermano. Byakuya realmente no creía que esa chica comprendiera lo que estaban diciendo, por Dios si apenas un adulto podía, esa niña claramente no lo haría. Sin embargo Rukia intuía que si, conocía a Karin perfectamente no por nada era con quien mejor se llevaba, sabía que Karin era más madura de lo que aparentaba y que si había alguien que pudiese comprenderla a la primera, era ella. Había omitido algunos detalles, pero relató casi tal cual los hechos ocurridos, no debía olvidar que se trataba de una de las hermanas menores de Ichigo.

—Lo siento Rukia-nee, Ichi-nii es un verdadero imbécil. Ahora mismo quisiera partir la estúpida cabeza que tiene- dijo con el ceño fruncido -. Lamento que tengas que irte por su culpa.

—Sería peligroso si me quedo.

—Puedo verlo, pero ese niño también es mi sobrino ¿Sabes? Yo te apoyo, aunque ahora no pueda hacer casi nada hare lo que esté a mi alcance en el futuro. Ojala no tuvieras que mudarte, no sabes cómo le encantaría a Yuzu y al viejo saber sobre esto-suspiró -. Pero no es prudente hacerlo- el Kuchiki mayor alzó una ceja -. No soy idiota como para no saber que esto es una especie de secreto-lo miró directo tampoco era tonta para no saber que Byakuya estaba escéptico a su capacidad de comprensión -. Sería bastante problemático si el cabeza hueca de Ichigo se entera.

—También quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra forma-suspiró.

—¿Cuándo te vas?-los oscuros ojos de la morena menor se clavaron en ella.

—En dos días.

—Y cuando te vayas ¿Desaparecerás por completo? Quiero decir ¿No dejaras nada para poder comunicarnos contigo?-instigó con voz serena.

—No puedo arriesgarme a que más gente se entere, pero no quiero irme y hacer que todos piensen que ya no quiero saber de ellos-pronunció pausadamente -. Supongo que en algún momento les llamare para darles algo con lo que mantener contacto. Claro a excepción de…Ichigo.

—Por supuesto, el muy idiota no tiene porque saberlo, si fue capaz de decirte todo eso, estoy segura de que si tenía algún derecho de saber a dónde vas. Ya lo perdió-agregó entre dientes. Aunque era su hermano no negaría que absolutamente era peor que cualquier cabrón, de por si los hombres se le hacían criaturas salvajes y sin una pizca de cerebro, con lo que había hecho su propio hermano, le quedaba más que claro que con lo único que pensaban era el embutido que les colgaba entre las piernas.

—Lo siento Karin, por hacer que mantengas este secreto e inmiscuirte en este asunto- inclinó la cabeza. La chica parpadeó repetidas veces, luego miró a Byakuya y después se acercó a la ojivioleta.

—No te preocupes, siempre he sido capaz de sobrellevar las cosas complicadas. La única que lleva todo el peso encima eres tú- para sorpresa de ambos Kuchiki, Karin la abrazó -. Eres como mi hermana Rukia-nee, siempre lo he dicho. Has soportado muchas cosas y tendrás un bebé, si me lo preguntas, creo que eres realmente admirable. Mi sobrino tendrá una madre genial-declaró sonriendo, Rukia sintió el escozor en sus ojos, la palabras de la Kurosaki le movían el corazón.

—Gracias- comenzaba a creer que esa palabra era perene en su vocabulario.

* * *

¿Qué mierdas estaba sucediendo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras giraba sobre la cama, las curaciones en su rostro aun dolían y ya llevaba 3 días con ellas, condenado cuatro-ojos sí que pegaba duro. Se pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello naranja, frunció los labios que tenían una que otra costra por que se habían partido con uno de los golpes de Ishida, y sus turbios ojos avellana se clavaron en el techo de la habitación. ¿Arrepentirse? Uryu le había dicho que lo haría, no entendía porque de la nada lo había golpeado por según él, dañar a Rukia ¿Y a él que le importaba si lo hacía? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto estaba sufriendo, noches sin dormir, peleas día tras día con tipos que ni conocía, reproches de su padre por haber dejado ir a la morena, Dios parecía que era el único que estaba sufriendo un infierno.

—Levántate estúpido hijo, si no puedes ir a pedirle perdón a mi tercera hija, por lo menos llega temprano a clase-ordenó su padre abriendo la puerta de un tirón, el pelinaranja lo fulminó con la mirada. Isshin seguía insistiendo que no importaban las circunstancias que habían ocasionado el rompimiento, del cual se enteró después de haberle preguntado al menos 50 veces por que Rukia ya no iba a la casa, él debía pedirle a la morena perdón porque estaba seguro de que su hijo se había comportado como un reverendo idiota, lo que era verdaderamente acertado.

—Oni-chan el desayuno está listo, papá el taxi que pediste ya llegó-la menor de los Kurosaki entró en la habitación con unas cuantas prendas del ojiavellana perfectamente dobladas y apiladas en sus brazos. El hombre de cabellera oscura se giró a verla y la abrazó con su característica efusividad.

—¡Yuzu-chan mi querida hija!-gritó -. ¡Papá esta triste de tener que irse, pero volveré mi dulce angelito así que no vayas a llorar!

—Claro Otou-san, no te olvides de los billetes de avión los puse en tu saco gris-sonrió -. Por cierto me estas arrugando el uniforme Otou-san.

—¡No!-lloriqueó el padre de los hermanos tirándose hacia atrás -. ¡Masaki, Yuzu ya casi no me quiere! ¡A este paso todos mis hijos me abandonaran!-chilló sacando una foto de su bolsillo. Ichigo rodó los ojos y Yuzu suspiró con cansancio.

—No hagas esperar al taxista-recordó la castaña.

—Ya lárgate ¿Quieres?-dijo hastiado el ojiavellana.

—Bien, mis amados hijos… ¡Me voy!-anunció recuperándose, salió corriendo del cuarto -. Karin-chan ¡Estas a cargo!-le dijo a la morena cuando la pasó de largo en las escaleras.

—¿Y porque no te dejo a cargo a ti, Oni-chan?-inquirió Yuzu.

—No lo sé.

—¿Tú, por qué crees que no lo hizo Karin?-la castaña miró a su melliza.

—Me pregunto, por qué-musitó observando a su hermano con cierto recelo.

—Bueno, da igual. Vamos Karin, hay que desayunar antes de irnos a la escuela. Oni-chan come tu desayuno cuando bajes, últimamente te ves muy pálido-le pidió Yuzu sonriendo con la dulzura que le definía siempre.

Y aunque no lo dijera él sabía que tampoco estaba de acuerdo con su separación de Rukia, nadie lo estaba. Su padre se lo demostraba, Yuzu lo miraba triste pero comprensiva y Karin, ella actuaba raro desde hace unos días, más distante, pero suponía que era normal, de sus dos hermanas ella era la más cercana a la morena.

—Maldita sea-susurró, las secuelas de todo parecían ser solo malas para él. Porque claro, Rukia debía estar de lo más feliz con su amante, aunque cuando discutieron aquella vez le había quedado cierta duda. ¿Y si realmente estaba equivocado? sacudió la cabeza. Sería más sano no pensar en eso, porque si era así, definitivamente se pegaba un tiro.

Caminó con parsimonia hacia la escuela, realmente le disgustaba tener que ir, ver las puertas a lo lejos no le era bien recibido, solo iría a las clases de la tarde. Las cosas se habían puesto muy complicadas luego de la pelea con Ishida, chismes y murmullos sobre las razones no se hicieron esperar, pero lo bueno era que le tenían el suficiente respeto, miedo en realidad, para no preguntarle directamente. Se irían sobre Rukia para hacer los cuestionamientos, sin embargo la pelinegra no había puesto ni un pie en la escuela, lo que le tenía algo preocupado. ¿Y si de verdad la había dañado? No, negó fervientemente, a él le importaba un carajo si ella estaba herida o no. Por lo menos eso se repetía. Se dio cuenta que iba muy distraído cuando de improvisto chocó con alguien, las puntas del pelo de esa persona le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz, algo aturdido miró hacia abajo y unos grandes ojos oscuros lo miraban apenado, era un hermosa mujer de largo cabello caoba.

—Lo siento, no vi por donde iba-se disculpó con voz suave.

—Descuide-pronunció alejándose para recoger el bolso de la muchacha que no pasaría de los 25 -. ¿Puedo ayudarla?-preguntó entregándole su cartera. Ella rió aliviada, logrando sorprenderlo un poco.

—Llevo tres horas aquí y eres el primero en ofrecerlo-sonrió-. Me has salvado, lo digo en serio.

—Ya veo.

—Estoy segura de que esta es la escuela, creo. ¿Es el instituto público de Karakura, no?-cuestionó, el pelinaranja asintió -. Es que el cartel está muy desgastado y no lograba distinguir nada. Oh Dios sí que soy un desastre- se sonrojó un poco -. Ah pero que descortés, me llamo Ueda*Miyako- le extendió una mano muy enérgicamente.

—Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo estrechándola a modo de saludo. Fue entonces que notó un ligero detalle, la mujer llevaba un anillo en el dedo anular. De compromiso, pensó.

—Un gusto Ichigo-san. ¿Me creerás que no es la primera vez que vengo aquí? Pero siempre termino perdiéndome, ¿Qué hora es?-susurró mirando su reloj, alzó las cejas -. Madre santa, Kaien se va a enojar.

—¿Kaien?-musitó el ojiavella confuso. Esperaba que no fuera quien pensaba.

—Sí, estaba buscando el instituto donde trabaja Shiba Kaien, es mi prometido, supongo que lo conoces-ensanchó una sonrisa. Ichigo frunció el ceño, esa increíblemente amable mujer era la novia del bastardo ese, con semejante prometida no entendía el porqué la había traicionado, por lo menos él ya lo sabía y no tenia mas la puta venda en sus ojos, pero ella, ella no parecía saber nada de las sucia relación entre Kaien y Rukia, otra razón más para odiarlos. Malditos.

—Sí, lo conozco-se puso bastante serio.

—Ya veo-rió -. Adoro hacer esto- susurró haciendo un ademan con los dedos para que se acercara, Ichigo lo hizo, ella adoptó un aire de confidencialidad -. Me encanta ponerlo en vergüenza ¿Sabes? Más con sus alumnos. Kaien es un despistado total, supongo que eso si es notado, pero no tiene nada de intuición. Por ejemplo este anillo-levantó la mano -. Rukia-chan le ayudo a escogerlo.

—¿Rukia?-parpadeó repetidas veces.

—Si, Kuchiki Rukia. Es una vieja amiga suya, siempre le pide ayuda para cosas que tienen que ver con mujeres, con esto ella le ayudo. Aunque creo que ella se metió en problemas con su novio por eso-. Suspiró -. Créeme, me siento mal por eso, si pudiera hablar con él le diría que no sea tontorrón, ella es una gran chica.

—Pero… ¿Ellos son…?-comenzó con duda, no quería herir a Miyako con sus palabras, pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que el… ex novio de Rukia era él? -. Ellos, están juntos ¿no? quiero decir, son amantes- merecía saberlo, no podía dejarla ser tan ignorante de las porquerías de su prometido.

Sorpresivamente para Ichigo, Miyako estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Qué dices? Dios que buena broma. Por supuesto que no lo son, Kaien la ama, si, pero es el amor de una hermana. Hubieras visto cuando Rukia entro a secundaria, parecía hermano sobre-protector, incluso montaba guardia afuera del colegio para que ningún chico se le acercara. Pero creo que consideró que él muchacho con el que salía era el indicado, después de todo cuesta dar algo que amamos- explicó.

El pelinaranja estaba muy atolondrado, le costaba creer lo que decía la mujer, él había visto con sus propios ojos como salían del motel, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, en esa zona había varias joyerías, por lo que tal vez si era verdad lo del anillo y él había actuado tan impulsivamente que…no, él se había comportado como el imbécil más grande del mundo joder, ya no sabía que pensar, estaba muy confundido.

—¿Es así?-dijo para sí.

—Claro, solo un tonto creería lo contrario. Hmm, creo que ya hable demás, ¿Podrías llevarme con Kaien?-lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Eh? Si… por aquí- la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, si se había equivocado, cosa que ya era muy posible, iría buscar una jodida escopeta y por su culo que se mataba. Guió a Miyako hasta la enfermería, abrió en un solo movimiento la puerta y Kaien lo observó, iba a decirle algo con una cara que derrochaba disgusto, sin embargo se quedo callado cuando Miyako entró detrás del ojiavellana.

—Querido-dijo feliz apresurándose a besarlo -. Lamento la hora, me perdí, otra vez. Tengo que procurar un mapa para la siguiente-bromeó. Kaien la miró con dulzura, después con severidad vio al pelinaranja.

—Y él…

—Ah, él me ayudo a llegar, es un buen chico, tienes un alumno muy amable Kaien- halagó.

—Hmm. Amor discúlpame unos minutos, tengo algo que decirle a…Kurosaki-hubiera deseado decir otra cosa, pero frente a Miyako no decía ni una sola grosería.

—Claro-sonrió, el pelinegro la beso y después se alejó, le indico al kurosaki que lo siguiera, fueron al laboratorio de química que estaba a un lado.

—Voy a ir directo al grano ¿Hablaste de algo con Miyako?-exclamó severo.

—Con algo te refieres a si hable sobre tu relación con Rukia- Kaien frunció el ceño visiblemente -. Si, lo hice-los hechos sucedieron tan rápido que no sería capaz de decir en qué momento el moreno lo había agarrado del cuello.

—¿Qué mierda le dijiste?

—¿Quieres calmarte? Te saludó muy amorosamente, está claro que no es nada de lo que piensas-aflojó su agarre -. Pero, me dijo algo que…Joder, ya no sé qué pensar. Yo los vi a ti y a Rukia y…

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para dudar mocoso idiota?-reprochó furioso -. Primero disparas y después investigas al muerto. ¿Crees que Rukia se merece esto? La tachaste de lo peor y ahora vienes a cuestionarte si no te habías equivocado, apuesto que quisieras estar en lo correcto, lamento decirte que no. Rukia no mentía, entre ella y yo nunca, hubo ni habrá nada, no vales ni un gramo de su amor. Así que porque mejor no te vas a llorar a otro lado-sugirió, Ichigo abrió los ojos.

—Debo…debo verla-pronunció con pánico.

Se había equivocado. ¡Carajo! ¿Quién tenía una escopeta?

—Buena suerte con eso imbécil, Rukia se fue-informó estrechando la vista -. Huyó de ti ¿Sabes por qué?-preguntó -. Porque si se quedaba, terminarías matándola, la heriste mucho y no sabes cuánto te odio por eso. Es muy tentador golpearte en este momento y hacerte llorar como ella lo hizo, ¿Por lo menos te diste cuenta de que tanto la destrozaste?- la mirada del ojiavellana le dio la respuesta. Apretó el agarre del cuello de la camisa de Ichigo.

—¡Suéltame!-exigió -. Tengo que ir a verla, tengo que ir con Rukia- forcejeó desesperado. Joder se quería matar, muchas piezas cayeron en su sitio y su mente gritaba idiota, estúpido, bastardo, imbécil, sin cansancio. No era un idiota, era lo que le seguía y mucho más -. ¿A dónde fue?-cuestionó cuando logró liberarse.

—Si te interesa saberlo, búscala. Yo no te diré nada-declaró -. Pero una cosa si te diré-pronunció -. Ya la perdiste.

—¡Cállate!-vociferó con la respiración acelerada.

—Una cosa más- el pelinaraja lo miró, el puño de Kaien se estrello con una descomunal fuerza en su rostro, el Kurosaki se tambaleo desorientado -. Ya vete mocoso.

—Me lo pagaras estúpido-prometió tocándose la zona y mirándolo con ira antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta. Kaien se quedó parado mirando su mano que ardía, le había pegado con toda su fuerza.

—¿Era él?-la voz de Miyako hizo que diera un respingo. La mujer entro en la habitación y caminó hasta él, le tomó la mano para verla -. ¿Era el novio de Rukia?

—Lo era-respondió en un gruñido.

—Es un buen chico.

—Es un mocoso tonto. Demasiado infantil

—Es normal a su edad-aseguró dándole una ligera caricia en la mano -. Cometió muchos errores. Pero sin tropezar no podría ser un buen adulto.

—Eso no justifica lo que le hizo a Rukia-apretó la mandíbula-. No lo justifica-dio énfasis.

—Kaien-suspiró con aire comprensivo. Después de todo hasta ella compartía cierta parte de esa protección hacia la morena.

Rukia era demasiado frágil e importante para ellos.

* * *

Corrió tan rápido como podía, estaba seguro de que los compañeros a los que había evadido varios pasillos atrás lo tachaba de lunático, no le importaba. Lo único que estaba en su mente era encontrar a Rukia, Kaien le había dicho que se fue, pero ella no podía irse, no sin antes despedirse de todos. La conocía, sabía que por lo menos les había dicho algo antes de irse. Llegó barrido al aula, muy agitado y buscando por todos lados, vio que algunos de sus compañeros recogían un cartel que decía "_Te extrañaremos_" con zancadas marcadas entró y se dirigió hacia Ishida, quien era uno de los que estaba quitando el cartel.

—¿A dónde fue?-cuestionó sin rodeos acercándose a él -. ¿A donde fue Rukia?-repitió. El peliazul lo miró sin expresión.

—¿Y por qué piensas que te lo diría? Si es que lo supiera claro- se acomodó los lentes con una de sus manos vendadas. Al igual que Ichigo tenía curaciones debido a su pelea.

—No agotes mi paciencia idiota. ¿Dónde está?-quiso golpearlo.

—No te lo diré-siguió firme.

—Bastardo-gruñó apretando los dientes y girándose para salir con la misma intensidad que entró.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa?-rezongó. Tatsuki se acercó a él.

—Ya se dio cuenta-anunció.

—Es demasiado tarde-murmuró Uryu y Arizawa asintió lograra alcanzarla.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer en su carrera hacia la casa de Rukia, los pulmones le ardían y las piernas le pesaban, pero debía seguir corriendo, tenía que encontrarla. No se molestó en abrir la reja cuando llegó a la propiedad, la saltó y continuó marchando, tocó la puerta. El corazón le pitaba en los oídos y todos sus pensamientos eran caóticos. La culpa lo comía y la ira contra el mismo igual.

—Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?... Oh, Kurosaki-san -dijo Hijikata Soushiro, el maryordomo de la casa.

—Necesito ver a Rukia-pidió sin aire.

—Lamento decirle Kurosaki-san, que Rukia-sama ya se ha ido-el mundo se le vino encima.

—¿A dónde fue?

—Me temo que no puedo decirle eso, lo siento son ordenes de Byakuya-sama. Adiós Kurosaki-san- se despidió el hombre volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Se quedo parado, completamente en blanco, pensó en donde más podría estar, pero lo más seguro es que ya no se encontrara en Karakura. Se movió por pura inercia, ya no era él quien movía sus piernas, era algo mas, pues ya no tenía nada dentro de suyo. Todos los sucesos pasaron ante sus ojos como una película, enfocándose en su estupidez, en la porquería de persona que había sido para tratar tan inhumanamente a Rukia, lastimarla tanto cuando en realidad la amaba, desearía matarse, trató de recordar quien mierda tenía una pistola, veneno o algo para simplemente acabar con la escoria que era en ese momento.

"_-¿Por lo menos te diste cuenta de que tanto la destrozaste?-"_

Las palabras de Kaien le atormentaron como un eco que lo atravesaba una y otra vez, cortando cada poro y célula de su maldito cuerpo. ¿Qué si se dio cuenta? Claro que no, obviamente no lo hizo, sintió asco de sí mismo cuando recordó lo feliz que se puso al pensar que ella estaba sufriendo, él vivía en el infierno, Rukia vivió algo mucho peor. No merecía misericordia, si la encontraba ¿Con que cara le pediría perdón? No tenía derecho, Rukia merecía a alguien muchísimo mejor que él, alguien que no dudara tan fácil, alguien que la amara tanto como ella era capaz de hacerlo, alguien que no fuera infantil y estúpido como él. No podía amarla, no era quien para hacerlo. Tal vez ese sería su castigo, amarla y no ser digno de ella. La había alejado, la había destrozado ¿Y qué era lo que él quería? ¿Que lo perdonara y estuviera a su lado otra vez? Sí, eso quería, pero no. No era merecedor de tal honor. Dolorosamente se dio cuenta de algo que ya le habían dicho, pero que neciamente no quería aceptar.

La había perdido.

El sonido de su teléfono hizo que se detuviera, alzó la cabeza y reconoció la calle frente a la clínica de su familia, el móvil volvió a sonar con insistencia, sin fuerzas lo tomó y contestó.

—Diga-su voz era baja.

—_Ichigo_-sus orbes casi salen disparados de sus cuencas y el corazón le regresó a la vida en un microsegundo; era Rukia.

—Rukia-su nombre salió apresuradamente -. ¿Dónde…?

—_Lo siento_-le interrumpió –. _Sé que no debería llamarte, porque ya no quieres saber nada de mi_-su voz se oía lejana y frágil.

—Rukia, yo…

—_Seré breve_-prometió -._Sinceramente no sé que estoy haciendo, soy una idiota porque…tenía miedo ¿Sabes? Tenía miedo y en lo primero que pensé fue en ti. Sólo… sólo quería escucharte, ya…me puedo ir-_ dijo con clara distorsión en sus palabras. ¿Estaba llorando? Si lo estaba y era su culpa -._Lo siento y…Adiós._

—¡No! ¡Rukia, espera! ¡No te vayas, me… me equivoque! ¡Por favor quédate!-suplicó entre gritos, sin embargo su única respuesta fue el sonido de llamada terminada. Desesperado intentó remarcar, pero no respondía, dos tres veces y a la cuarta la operadora le anunciaba que el numero al que marcaba ya no estaba disponible.

No lo había escuchado, se había ido. La había perdido, para siempre.

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, ira y dolor combinados lo sacudieron de forma violenta, lanzó el aparato entre sus manos contra el muro, haciendo que se rompiera y quedara inservible. Gritó, gritó tanto que la garganta se le podría secar, cayó de rodillas, parecía que estaba convulsionándose, pero solamente eran sus sollozos, después de todo cuando el corazón duele, aunque seas hombre debes llorar. Parecía un niño, un ser destrozado, estaba tan vulnerable, tan desconsolado.

Estaba llorando por Rukia.

* * *

La morena apretó los dientes y se limpio algo molesta las lágrimas de sus ojos, ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Despedirse de él solo la había dejado sin energías, pero al menos ya no tenía miedo. Era, o eso esperaba, lo último que hacía por dependencia de Ichigo, se tocó el vientre, a partir de ahora solo caminaría hacia adelante, se levantaría una y otra vez por su hijo. Se puso de pie cuando escucho como una agradable voz anunciaba su vuelo, dejo el teléfono en la orilla de la fuente donde estaba sentada, en la pantalla se podía ver un mensaje no enviado, con destino para Ichigo, en el decía:

"_No creo que te importe, pero quiero decírtelo. Ichigo vamos a ser padres, tendré tu bebé aunque sé que no creerás que es tuyo, solo quería decirlo antes de irme, solo eso"_

Era un mensaje que obviamente jamás le daría, sobre todo porque al comenzar a vibrar el teléfono, este cayó al agua, Ichigo la estaba llamando, la llamaba y ella no lo había escuchado. Rukia caminó por un trayecto del aeropuerto que la llevo hasta su terminal, Byakuya y Karin la acompañaron, esta ultima la alcanzó cuando salía de casa y había insistido en ir con ellos, se despidieron de ella cuando llegaron a la fila para abordar, los miró mientras esperaba, Karin se mantenía firme y sacudía una mano, su hermano la miraba sereno. Estuvo segura de que ya no había marcha atrás cuando la azafata tomo su billete de entrada. Cruzó la puerta y mientras caminaba por el pasillo para abordar, se giró y soltó un largo suspiró.

—Adiós Ichigo-susurró -. Volveré cuando madures-dijo y esperaba poder cumplirlo. Después silenciosamente, casi queriendo llorar otra vez, subió al avión.

Regresaría, quizás. Porque Ichigo por lo menos merecía conocer a su hijo, aunque eso tal vez sería en muchos años.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

**Bien eso es todo por hoy, esperare ansiosa sus comentarios.**

***Es el apellido de Miyako en este Fic, porque no recuerdo si dijeron como se apellidaba antes de casarse, si alguien lo sabe dígamelo por favor, gracias.**

**Por cierto, quien es bueno/a con el Fanart? Quisiera que me ayudaran para hacer la nueva portada de este Fic. Si alguien esta interesado mande un Imbox, gracias.**

**Bien nos vemos luego.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	6. Volver a empezar

**Hola fans del IR, por fin estoy en mis vacaciones de verano y eso sólo significa que me tendrá por aquí muuuucho tiempo. Estaba esperando este periodo para entrar de lleno con la historia.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y a la persona que se ofreció para el Fanart, espero entrar en contacto muy pronto con ella.**

**Disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

**Bleach es de Tite Kubo :B**

**La canción **Volver a empezar** es de Julieta Venegas.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Cuando Madures**

**Capítulo**

**VI**

**Volver a empezar**

Hoy te toca volver a empezar…

El corazón ardiente sabe florecer,  
sabe brillar en la oscuridad,  
sabe que la vida no es un vals;  
sabe del dolor y de la soledad.

Muestra más que una sonrisa, el saber llorar,  
el decir aquí me tienes, no tengo nada ya.

**-Julieta Venegas.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

**R**ealmente no podría decir cuánto tiempo paso suspendida en sus propios pensamientos o cuantas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, sólo era capaz de advertir la lejana voz que daba la orden de abrocharse los cinturones y los jaloneos del avión al aterrizar. Karakura y Kioto tenían una distancia considerable entre ellas, sin embargo seguía sintiendo a Ichigo tan cerca como su propia mano y tan lejos como la estrella más pequeña del firmamento; era demasiado sofocante pensar que hacia unas cuantas horas le había oído hablar por el móvil, definitivamente había sido mala idea el llamarle por un pensamiento tan masoquista como lo era el extrañarlo y necesitarlo. Que morbosa era. Comenzaba a pensar que su corazón estaba mal, seguir amando a una persona que la había destrozado no podía ser normal para nadie, no podía seguir pretendiendo amar a un mocoso inmaduro. Si bien ella misma era una "mocosa" tenía que afrontar las cosas como toda una mujer adulta, inexperta y temerosa, pero fuerte y decidida a salir adelante por su única luz en las tinieblas, por su hijo.

Sonrió con melancolía mientras pasaba por el andén, su hijo, ¿Cómo tomaría él, crecer sin un padre? ¿Qué haría cuando le preguntara por Ichigo? ¿La odiaría si alguna vez supiese que ella lo había alejado de él, por salvarse así misma? Las respuestas a esas preguntas eran tan imposibles de encontrar en su caótica mente que prefería liarse con ello a su debido tiempo. No estaba sola ante aquella tempestad, su hermano y sus amigos la apoyaban y estarían con ella en cualquier escenario posible, así que no dejaría que su alma vacilara por un futuro incierto; por el momento solo se dedicaría a reparar su destartalado corazón y disfrutar de su embarazo. Estaba en una nueva ciudad, en una nueva vida, en proceso de una nueva yo y debía afrontar cualquier obstáculo con la cara en alto. Tenía que volver a empezar y eso no significaba una molestia, por su bebé empezaría desde cero las veces que fuera necesario para que pudiese criarlo sin ningún problema; fue por el equipaje que llevaba consigo y luego salió a conseguir un taxi, el número 243 se paró a su llamado y un hombre de mediaba edad bajó para ayudarla a meter las maletas en la cajuela. Se tocó el vientre y tarareó una melodía sin letra ni forma, sus orbes brillaban, no por las lágrimas que había derramado durante casi las 5 horas de viaje, sino por ese tono que inundaba las pupilas de todas las mujeres que serian madres.

Luego de 30 minutos de camino el auto aparcó delante de una casa de doble piso color amarillo con los bordes blancos, un pequeño jardín con uno que otro arbusto y árbol creciendo en él, considerando la excentricidad de la familia Kuchiki, le sorprendió ver la simpleza del domicilio; sin embargo el sitio le gusto bastante, lo menos que necesitaba era una presuntuosidad innecesaria, era un lugar perfecto para ella y su bebé, sin mencionar que su hermano también vendría, quizás no se quedaría a vivir ahí con ellos. Pero la casa se veía lo bastante grande para poder convivir tranquilamente. Suspiró sacó la llave que Byakuya le había dado antes de ir al aeropuerto, inhaló y exhaló tres veces antes de girar el pequeño objeto y escuchar el pestillo sonar.

Dio un paso dentro y en el marco de la puerta quedo atrapado el fantasma de su debilidad, la Rukia que lloraba y pedía por Ichigo ya no tenía permitido existir.

—Gracias—musitó pagándole al hombre cuando dejó la ultima valija en el lobby de la casa.

—Con su permiso señorita—sonrió el hombre ofreciéndole una reverencia y saliendo por la puerta, la morena se giró y observó cada rincón de la habitación, las escaleras, los muebles que su hermano había mandado a comprar, los recovecos que poco a poco iría llenando con pequeñas cosas del bebé. Rió al imaginarse cómo se vería todo con los juguetes de su hijo por doquier, no dudaba que tropezaría con uno que otro antes de que le enseñase a poner sus pertenencias en orden. Exclamó un pequeño "Ok" y se dispuso a desempacar lo que traía consigo.

Un repiqueteó le hizo girar la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos violáceos cayeron en un teléfono negro puesto en una consola caoba. Un poco dudosa lo tomó.

—Diga.

—_Ya estás en casa_—suspiró la voz de Byakuya al otro lado del auricular—_, ¿Qué pasó con tu teléfono?_

—Eh, pues lo he tirado en el aeropuerto, fue impulsivo y lo siento—confesó apenada—, compraré otro mañana—prometió mirando hacia el techo y observando fijamente la araña que colgaba firmemente desde lo alto.

—_Llámame en cuanto lo hagas, por cierto mañana mismo llegara una persona de la agencia de asistencia—_informó sereno el mayor.

—Nii-sama aun no es necesario contratar a una ama de llaves, puedo valerme por mi misma los primeros meses—repuso sonriendo.

—_Como ya dije, prefiero que este desde el comienzo—_insistió.

—Está bien—otorgó la pelinegra. Su hermano no lo diría pero estaba preocupado de dejarla sola en esa ciudad tan lejana. Había estado tanto tiempo alejado de ella, cuidándola desde su distancia, pero ahora que había prometido apoyarla la había alejado, aunque fuese por su propio bien, de cierto modo Byakuya se sentía angustiado.

—_Entonces, me despido, debo arreglar algunos pendientes antes de iniciar la transferencia._

Y porque estaba preocupado, es haría todo lo posible para alcanzarla en Kioto. Se lo debía a ella, al niño y a su preciada Hisana; él había hecho la indeleble promesa de cuidar a Rukia con su difunta y querida esposa. Había tenido sus fallos y altibajos, pero sin importar que, lo cumpliría.

—Si Nii-sama, adiós—se despidió antes de colgar. Largó un sonoro suspiró y puso el teléfono en la terminal, ciertamente abandonar su celular había sido una impulsividad estúpida, pero era demasiada tentación tener a Ichigo a un par de teclas de distancia. Si bien pudo borrar el numero, ese teléfono en si le traía muchos recuerdos, y prefería dejarlos atrás, sacudió la cabeza lo mejor era dejar de pensar en ese hombre—, bien debo terminar de desempacar—exclamó caminando hacia una de las valijas y la arrastró con ella al segundo piso, merodeo por cada habitación de la planta alta, cuatro recamaras y un baño.

Escogió el más amplio de los cuartos para ella, tenía un gran ventanal de orillas blancas y un tono azul pastel adornaba las paredes, se encaminó al closet y lo inspeccionó; era bastante amplio por lo que creyó que le faltaría ropa para llenarlo, después de todo no era tan sencilla la casa, soltó una carcajada antes de comenzar a sacar las cosas de la maleta. Se sentó en la cama de dosel con cansancio y miró el crepúsculo en el horizonte, los tonos naranjas se fundían con otros malva y daba una sensación de misticismo que la embriagó, colocó una mano sobre su vientre y la froto.

—Estamos en casa bollito—canturreó el sobrenombre que Tatsuki le había dado a su bebé—. Vamos a ser felices, te lo aseguro.

Por supuesto que lo serian, sin Ichigo lo lograrían.

* * *

—Arg, de veras Suzu-neechan debería ser más responsable, mira que mandar a un hombre a hacer su trabajo, con razón aun es soltera—rezongó un chico mientras caminaba por las calles de Kioto, eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y el alto muchacho ya tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el pelo castaño oscuro tenía sus puntas dirigidas a todas la direcciones posibles, sus ojos negros estaban ligeramente irritados y su piel clara contrastaba perfectamente con la camiseta de estampados negros de "Rebel´Rock". Era apuesto, claro que sí, pero tenía el humor estropeado por culpa de su prima, quien había llamado a las 8 de la mañana para que la sustituyera en su trabajo, maldita Suzu y su adicción al licor; por ella tendría que ser una especie de ama de llaves de alguna mujer mayor y eso realmente le molestaba, lo suyo no era limpiar y cuidar, vale era bueno valiéndose por sí mismo, pero su verdadera devoción era fotografiar, no cuidar de una anciana.

Verificó la dirección del papel donde había anotado la ubicación y posó sus orbes en la fachada de la gran casa amarilla. Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa, pensó mientras presionaba el timbre de la verja, esperó pacientemente unos minutos, pero nada ocurría, volvió a presionar el botón y ocurrió lo mismo; zapateó el suelo exasperado, ¿Qué esa mujer era sorda o qué? ¡Genial! Tendría que lidiar con una anciana sorda y seguramente la señora Kuchiki Rukia era una abuelita gruñona. ¿Por qué a él?

—Lo siento—pronunció una voz desde el costado, el castaño viró el rostro hacia el jardín y sus pupilas se contrajeron cuando vio a una hermosa morena levantarse del suelo con una maseta entra las manos y restos de tierra en la cara, muestra de que se encontraba plantando minutos antes—, estaba acá fuera ocupada, no oía el timbre—hizo una reverencia y él se sonrojo por su impaciencia. Vale, quizás la anciana tenía una linda nieta—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?—sus ojos violáceos lo capturaron con esa calmada mirada.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Estoy buscando a Kuchiki Rukia, vengo por parte de la agencia de asistencia, me llamo Kaizó Kon—informó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia—respondió levantando una ceja. Kon alzó el rostro muy sorprendido y las mejillas se le pusieron tan rojas que parecían un par de tomates, ¡Rayos! Y el que se sentía apesadumbrado. La anciana no era en realidad una anciana, no sabía si estar feliz o avergonzado por ello—, ¿Un chico? Pensé que mandarían a una mujer—interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Sí, quiero decir, lo hicieron. Kitami Suzuka es mi prima, pero esta imposibilitada para el trabajo, por ello tomare su lugar—explicó llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—Ya veo—murmuró para sí misma, realmente no sabía si estar de acuerdo con que un hombre ocupara el puesto.

—No estas cómoda ¿Verdad?—sonrió el pelicafé adivinando sus pensamientos por las muecas que expresaba la morena.

—Me resulta un poco inusual, eso es todo—exclamó—, pero está bien, adelante pasa—abrió la puerta del enrejado y lo incito a que entrara en el jardín—. Fui a comprar algo de comida por la mañana pero aun no compro toda la despensa—dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba antes, el castaño la siguió y miró que se encontraba plantando unos crisantemos.

—¿Flores?—esa pequeña pregunta se le escapó.

—Cuando estaba buscando una tienda de conveniencia, encontré un pequeño vivero—respondió girándose—, ¿Podrías ayudarme?—pidió puesto que no podía pasar demasiado tiempo hincada.

—Claro—contestó acuclillándose—, una pregunta.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué necesitas un ama de llaves? Digo si es que puedo saber.

—Mi hermano quiere que tenga una—musitó sentándose en el pórtico, no sabía si decirle que su embarazo era la razón principal por la que una chica saludable necesitaba asistencia en su hogar. El castaño tomo una pala de mano para escarbar en la tierra.

—Si me permites decirlo, eres bastante joven ¿Qué edad tienes?

—dieciocho.

—¿Huh? vaya eres más joven que yo—indicó tomando la planta entre sus manos—, tengo veinticinco por si te entraba duda—agregó poniendo el crisantemo en el hoyo que había cavado.

—Hmm—gruñó a modo de contestación.

—No hablas mucho, ¿No es así, señorita?—pronunció ladeando la cabeza hacia ella.

—No tengo un buen tema de conversación Kaizó-san.

—Kon está bien.

—Entiendo, Kon-san—el ojinegro exhaló.

—Bueno, eso es un comienzo—susurró para sí—, ¡Listo!—anunció mostrándole la flor plantada.

—Genial, bien ahora solo resta ir por la despensa y comprar el móvil—Rukia se puso de pie—, Kon-san ¿Podrías…?

—Por supuesto señorita—cualquier rastro de su mal humor se había esfumado.

La morena asintió antes de entrar en a casa para ir por sus cosas y salir, Kon le había agradado, se notaba que era un buen tipo; aun así había optado por mantener en secreto lo de su embarazo, apenas lo conocía por lo que eso resultaba lo más sensato y lógico en esa situación.

Tal vez solo debía dejar que el tiempo le permitiera abrirse a nuevas personas.

Kioto era una ciudad muy rustica, casi cincelada en el pasado eternamente, pero no por eso no tenía la suficiente modernidad, Kon la había guiado por alguno lugares turísticos en su camino al centro comercial más cercano y en verdad que había apreciado todos y cada uno de los escenarios que el castaño le enseñaba; en ese rato se enteró de que el chico trabajaba como fotógrafo de una revista, y que solía ayudar a su prima cuando esta se lo pedía. También pararon en los baños públicos de un parque por culpa de los malestares típicos del embarazo, Kon no lo notó porque ella no lo permitió, aun debía adquirir más confianza para con su "Amo de llaves" ese título en cierto modo le hacía gracia, usualmente seria una mujer la que se encargaría de ese tipo de cosas, además de que se sentiría más libre para decir algo sobre su estado, pero Kaizó no era alguien malo, era, hasta cierto punto, gratificante que él ocupara ese puesto; por algún motivo le agradaba.

Terminaron las compras cercas de las 12pm y para la 1 ya se encontraban en la casa, mientras Kon guardaba todo en la cocina, Rukia se encontraba encendiendo su nuevo móvil.

—Kon-san, ¿Sabes dónde está la carpeta de contactos en este cacharro?—cuestionó la ojivioleta entrando a la cocina, en verdad que a tecnología no se le daba muy bien y un Smartphone no era nada fácil de manejar. El pelicafé dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a ella.

—¿Eh? Si, mira presionas aquí y aquí—le instruyó y Rukia lo escuchó atentamente—, y listo, la carpeta de contactos está abierta—sonrió satisfecho y ella lo miró asombrada. Kon era realmente amable, si fuera Ichigo le habría dicho que era una tonta y le habría ignorado hasta que sus "Ayúdame" lo hubiesen hartado. Un brillo melancólico se asomó por sus pupilas, ¿Por qué lo recordaba? Sacudió la cabeza negándose a continuar haciéndolo—, por cierto ¿Qué quieres de comer señorita?—indagó volviéndose al estante donde guardaba unas bolsas de arroz y dejaba otra más sobre la barra.

—Hmm, cualquier cosa esta bien—musitó encaminándose a la portilla para ir a la sala y comenzar a anotar los números que había perdido por dejar su celular en el aeropuerto de Karakura; era un alivio saber que los tenia anotados, casi todos.

—Ok, espero que te guste el Oyakodon*—exclamó—. ¿Debería intentar hacer un poco de Tonkatsu*?—inquirió mientras apartaba los ingredientes que emplearía y memoraba la receta en su cabeza.

Rukia se sentó en el sillón más grande de la sala y rebuscó en su bolso la libreta donde tenía los números anotados, la sacó y comenzó a vaciar su contenido, 30 minutos más tarde miraba la carpeta de contactos para verificar todo, paró en el de su hermano, y decidió llamarlo. Tardo un poco en explicarle la situación del ama de llaves, ya que Byakuya aseguraba que estaría mucho más cómodo si fuera una mujer y no un hombre, sobre todo porque ella debía estar segura y tranquila.

—Voy a estar bien Nii-sama—expresó mirando al techo.

—_No basta con que lo creas, los hombres no son del todo confiables_—intentó persuadirla el mayor desde el otro lado de la línea—, _que una mujer embarazada este siendo cuidada por un hombre del que no se sabe mucho es…_

—No todos los hombres son desconfiables—repuso interrumpiéndole—. Además parece una buena persona y realmente deseo ser capaz de no juzgar a otros por su sexo, vendría ser igual un desconocido si fuera mujer.

—_¿Y que harás si se interesa en ti o si se vuelve un peligro? Estas completamente sola allá y yo no puedo ir_—refutó el Kuchiki—, _hay muchas probabilidades y no puedes estar segura de una. Recuerda que debes tener un cuidado muy especial en tu estado._

—Tomare medidas estrictas Nii-sama, además estoy esperando el momento indicado para decirle sobre mi embarazo—se quedó callada y escuchó como Byakuya exhalaba contra el auricular.

—_Está bien_—cedió—, _pero si pasa algo, llámame y tratare de estar ahí en cuanto pueda._

—Si Nii-sama—asintió.

—_Te llamare dentro de dos días—_informó.

—Entiendo, si. Adiós Nii-sama—y colgó, la morena bufó tocándose el puente de la nariz.

— "_Estas completamente sola allá"._

Por las palabras de su hermano se dio cuenta que en esencia si estaba sola, las personas que la querían y apoyaban estaban muy lejos de ella, se sintió triste ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Solo era un día desde que se había ido, pero lo sintió como una eternidad; repentinamente sus parpados se despegaron cuando sintió un pequeño retortijón en el vientre, como el tronido de una burbuja de jabón, sutil y natural, se tocó y miró su abdomen bastante sorprendida ¿El bebé se había movido? Otro golpecito se sintió dentro de ella. Sí que lo había hecho, él se había movido. La sorpresa inmediatamente fue sustituida por la emoción, su pequeño estaba moviéndose, flotando en la oscuridad dentro de ella, dándole a entender con ese leve "poc" que estaba a su lado, que ya no estaba sola, que él también estaría ahí para sobrellevar las dificultades.

Era como una voz diciendo "_Estoy aquí mamá_".

—La comida esta lista…—Kon asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Señorita? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la barriga?—indagó al verla con una mueca extraña en su rostro y una mano en el estomago, era como si estuviera a punto de llorar, lo cual le preocupo, en cambio la morena levantó la cara y le sonrió; el corazón del castaño se aceleró en un estallido.

—Estoy bien Kon-san, no es nada—musitó parándose—, tengo hambre y huele realmente delicioso—dijo pasando a su lado, Kaizó la miró embelesado—, vamos.

—Sí.

Ella no estaba sola, teniendo a su bebé dentro de sí, no podía estarlo. Aunque sus seres queridos estuvieran lejos, él estaba ahí, dándole razones para seguir.

Por eso es que ella no estaba sola.

* * *

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo pensado, pronto fueron dos semanas desde su mudanza furtiva a Kioto, estaba acostumbrándose bastante bien sobre todo a la presencia de Kon a su alrededor; su embarazo igual, los antojos no eran tan descabellados, aunque aun extrañaba los platillos de Inoue, y por lo que había leído iba bastante bien con todos los vitamínicos y alimentos que ingería su bebé estaba desarrollándose perfectamente, su vientre comenzaba a estar visiblemente más abultado y sufría uno que otro bochorno por la hormonas, pero de ahí en más todo iba viento sobre popa. Había hablado con Unohana la semana pasada, se le había explicado la razón de su transferencia y ella amablemente aceptó seguir con su caso e ir a visitarla para un chequeo una vez por mes, la pelinegra le había comentado que sentía la piel del vientre extrañamente seca y la galena le había dicho que era cosa de su estado y que debía untarse unas cremas hiperhidratantes y tomar mucha agua. Desconocía muchas cosas sobre un embarazo, pero podía tener la certeza que la medico siempre contestaría su llamado para resolverle dudas.

Era alrededor de medio día y estaba tumbada en la mecedora del pórtico mientras devoraba una sandia que Kon había rebanado amablemente, el castaño estaba en el jardín cuidando de los crisantemos y algunas otras plantas que Rukia había comprado en días pasados. Aun no le decía, pero visto todo podría hacerlo ese mismo día. De improvisto la morena se enderezó en el asiento y se cubrió los labios, la fruta le había sabido repentinamente mal, demasiado asqueroso y se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo para tratar de alcanzar el baño y no vomitar en pleno cobertizo. El ojinegro se alzó del suelo bastante preocupado de ver a la chica salir corriendo, había notado desde hacía unos días que ella se sentía mal, pero optó por no decir una palabra al respecto dado que la ojivioleta no se quejaba. Pero ya era suficiente, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba ella. Entró dando zancadas rápidas y fue directo al baño del segundo piso, la puerta estaba abierta, seguramente por las prisas Rukia no la había cerrado, y la vio cernida sobre el toilette vertiendo todo el contenido de su estomago en él, el rostro se le crispo en preocupación y se acercó hundiendo una rodilla en el suelo y dándole unos pequeños masajes en la espalda a la morena.

—Rukia-chan—desde hacía unos días le había comenzado a llamar así alegando que señorita era demasiado formal y el "san" no cuadraba por sus edades—, ya pasara, tranquila déjalo salir—canturreó sobándole la espalda. Una vez hubo parado el castaño fue a traerle un vaso de agua fría.

—Gracias—dijo débilmente cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose un poco apenada con él por haberle dejado ver esa escena tan embarazosa.

—Descuida—musitó observándola fijamente—. Rukia-chan sé sincera por favor ¿Estas enferma de algo? Te he visto vomitar mucho últimamente, sin mencionar algunas cosas respecto a la comida que me han estado inquietando, realmente me tienes preocupado—esa era una de sus cualidades, él era completamente honesto respecto a sus pensamientos, bueno o en casi todos—. Por favor, quiero saberlo, para así poder cuidar de ti correctamente—confesó clavando la vista en el suelo y sonrojándose ligeramente. Rukia estaba sorprendida.

—No te preocupes—murmuró luego de un par de segundos de silencio—, no es como si me este muriendo, así que no estés tan angustiado—el pelicafe levantó el rostro apenas un céntimo—. En realidad lo que tengo no es ninguna enfermedad, por supuesto que no—sonrió con ternura llevándose una mano al estomago, a Kon le pareció la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto, sinceramente quería tener su cámara con él en ese instante—, solo se trata de un milagro.

—Rukia-chan tú… estas…—articuló abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Si—le dedicó su sonrisa—, estoy embarazada.

Afonía.

Kon estaba en shock, definitivamente eso no era algo que esperara escuchar de ella. ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…? ¿Por qué ella? Apretó un puño, siendo sincero a él le había gustado Rukia desde que la vio, pero que fuera a tener un hijo era… ¡No! la miró serio, que ella estuviese embarazada no importaba, eso no quitaba que la morena fuera una mujer increíble y que lo había deslumbrado conforme pasaban los días, no quería comenzar a marcar distancias por solo enterarse de eso.

—Rukia-chan—llamó con voz grave, los ojos de la susodicha se posaron firmemente en los suyos—. ¡Permíteme proteger y cuidar de ti correctamente!—pidió haciendo una reverencia algo pronunciada—, ¡Por favor déjame estar a tu lado como…tu amigo!—Rukia alzó las cejas y la sorpresa se torneó en su cara, no esperaba algo así. Lo sopesó concienzudamente unos segundos, después prorrumpió en una amena risa.

—Está bien—exclamó y Kon se envaró, ella le tendió una mano—, vamos a ser amigos—prometió cuando él se la sostuvo. El castaño salió de su estupor y le correspondió la sonrisa. Después de eso, Kon le pidió que le dijese todo cuanto pudiera respecto a los cuidados que debía tener en cuenta a la hora de hacer las compras y otras cosas. También la informó de que podía llamarle en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora, mas si se trataba de un antojo, él iría corriendo para cumplírselo de ser necesario.

—_Por lo que veo, estas bastante contenta Rukia—_indicó la voz de su hermanó por auricular, tenían la costumbre de conversar antes de la cena.

—Sí, porque ya no estoy tan sola—respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el respaldo del sillón.

—_Comprendo, en ese caso estoy más tranquilo—_dijo el mayor con voz serena y ya no tan severa como en antaño.

—¡Rukia-chan, la cena esta lista!—gritó la voz de Kon desde el comedor—, ¡Por cierto ya tengo tus vitamínicos!

—Ya voy—respondió y luego recibió un "Ok" como respuesta—, lo siento Nii-sama, debo irme, te llamare mañana.

—_Entiendo, buenas noches_—contestó.

—Buenas noches Nii-sama—musitó antes de colgar, suspiró y después se puso de pie para ir a cenar.

De alguna manera ahora estaba más tranquila.

* * *

—_Buenas noches Nii-sama_—y la llamada se cortó. Byakuya exhaló sonoramente y se llevó una mano a la sien mientras giraba en la silla del escritorio en la oficina principal de la empresa. Ciertamente estaba más tranquilo, Rukia ya no se escuchaba tan decaída como lo estaba hace unas semanas. Se oía feliz, quizás que se marchara había sido lo mejor para ella. Pero en cambio él se sentía un poco ansioso, pero considerando el estado de su hermana era natural que estuviera de ese modo.

—Si Rukia-nee está bien ¿Por qué te ves tan inquieto Byakuya-san?—posó sus orbes en la chica que estaba desparramada en uno de los sillones negros de la oficina, la mediana de los Kurosaki se encontraba mirando el techo mientras botaba una pelota entre sus manos. Era muy curiosa su presencia ahí, pero él ya se veía acostumbrado, claro luego de que esa niña insistiese en pasar ahí el resto de la tarde luego de la escuela, tenía ya una semana de estar pasando. Sus razones eran que no soportaba estar en la misma casa que el idiota zopenco de su hermano y que estando con él era más fácil saber de Rukia y su sobrino.

—Ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa Kurosaki—la morocha le miró mal, no le agradaba que le llamara por su apellido, pero a él eso poco le importaba.

—No evadas mi pregunta Byakuya-san—estrechó la mirada mientras se enderezaba—, pero bueno, mientras Rukia-nee este bien, nada más importa.

—Por cierto Kurosaki, ¿Cuándo dejaras de utilizar mi oficina como tu área de ocio personal?—instigó entrelazando las manos por delante de su rostro y viéndola severamente, sin embargo la morena no se inmutó.

—No es ninguna área de ocio, pero si tanto te molesta que no haga nada mientras estoy aquí, quizás comience a ayudarte con tu trabajo—ofreció echando un vistazo a los archiveros—, también comienzo a aburrirme de no hacer nada— se sostuvieron la mirada por dos largos minutos, al Kuchiki si que le resultaba extraña aquella chica. Demasiado cínica para su gusto, pero de cierta forma le agradaba.

—Bien, entonces te tomare la palabra—masculló poniéndose de pie elegantemente—, por el momento te llevare a casa—Karin sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Podemos comprar algo de comer en el camino? No he probado nada desde la 3 de la tarde—sugirió tomando su maletín. El moreno mayor la miró de rejo, después suspiró.

—Está bien—consintió.

—Genial—exclamó girándose y empezando a caminar hacia la salida—, ¿Que deberíamos comer? Ramen es una opción, aunque la soba no está mal tampoco, Ah, quizás en…—comenzó a parlotear para sí misma.

Byakuya la miraba fijamente, quizás de cierta forma, Rukia no era la única que ya no estaba sola.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo en este capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Me encanta leerlos y me dan fuerza para seguir con la historia.**

**1*****El**_**oyakodon**_**(****親子丼****?****), literalmente '**_**don[buri]**_**padre e hijo', es un**_**donburi**_**o bola de arroz ****japonés****que se prepara****cociendo a fuego lento****pollo****,****huevo****,****cebolleta****y otros ingredientes juntos en una****salsa****, sirviéndolos luego sobre un cuenco grande de****arroz****.**

**2*****El****tonkatsu****(****豚カツ****, ****とんかつ****, o ****トンカツ****?****)****fue inventado a finales del siglo XIX y es un plato muy popular en****Japón****. Se trata de una chuleta de cerdo de uno o dos centímetros de ancho****empanada****y****frita****, troceada en pedazos del tamaño de un bocado, que se sirve en general con****col****cortada en juliana.**

**Bien nos vemos uno de estos días.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	7. Si no te hubieras ido

**Hola, gracias por comentar y como lo prometido es deuda, pues aquí tienen el siguiente cap. La portada la hice con preciosas imágenes sacadas de internet, aun espero la respuesta de la persona que se ofreció a hacer el fanart :s**

**Disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

**Bleach es del troll de Tite Kubo.**

**La canción **Si no te hubieras ido **es de Marco Antonio Solís.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Cuando Madures**

**Capítulo**

**VII**

**Si no te hubieras ido**

La gente pasa y pasa siempre van y van,  
el ritmo de la vida me parece mal,  
era tan diferente cuando estabas tú,  
si que era diferente cuando estabas tú

No hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti,  
sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar,  
el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no sé donde estas.

Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz.

**-Marco Antonio Solís.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**.**

**.**

**A**brió los ojos de golpe en cuanto sus tímpanos captaron el molesto repiqueteo del despertador; lo apagó con uno de sus dedos, tan lento y suave que parecía no querer detener ese infernal sonido, pasó lentamente sus manos por las naranjas hebras revueltas; revolviéndolas más de ser posible, sus ojos avellana tenían una luz opaca así como unas medio marcadas ojeras debajo de sus orbes. No quería levantarse, no quería ni siquiera estar consciente, era tan vacio hacerlo, la consciencia en esa realidad tan amarga lo hacía querer llorar y gritar todo el tiempo. Había pasado ya 6 meses desde que Rukia había desaparecido por completo de su vida, como si nunca hubieran estado juntos, parecida a una mancha de vino que desaparece con una lavada o una melodía esporádica captada mientras avanzas por las calles de un bulliciosa metrópoli y para su condena, la morena seguía demasiado presente en sus pensamientos en todo su mundo, en cada recoveco desnudo y que algunas vez estuvo expuesto a esa mujer. Era muy doloroso, aun recordaba la desesperación, la impotencia, el llanto, la furia y tristeza que lo azotaron despiadadamente cuando se dio cuenta que había alejado a la mujer que mas amaba por una estúpida actitud infantil y pedante, no era mentira que deseó quitarse la vida, la lengua y los ojos por haber demostrado desprecio hacia ella, por haberle fomentado dolor y llanto. Sabía que no la merecía y que lo que le hizo no se arreglaría con un perdón, pero tan solo quisiera poder saber donde estaba. La buscó por cielo, mar y tierra, lo hizo en todos los lugares donde podría estar, incluso gastó en un billete de avión a Tokio hacia 4 meses, solo para volver tan destrozado o más de lo que se fue al no encontrarla.

Rukia Kuchiki simplemente se había esfumado.

Fantasma vivos y productos del recuerdo solían acosarlo día tras día, noche tras noche, mientras intentaba vanamente conciliar el sueño en una cama donde, ya sea meramente por sus alucinaciones, aun quedaba rastro de su perfume; el mundo había continuado su curso, el tiempo, incluso su cuerpo. Ellos seguían avanzado a un velocidad vertiginosa y mareante, mas él prefería ignorarlo hacer como que el mundo se había detenido, porque si aceptaba la realidad estaba seguro que volvería a romperse como ese niño que neciamente quiso ser cuando tenía que comportarse como hombre, no podía caminar hacia adelante, estaba estancado.

—Me pregunto ¿Cómo podre continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti?—exclamó en un susurró inaudible para los demás habitantes de la casa, claro si es que estos estaban despiertos, después de todo eran la 5 de la mañana.

Esa pregunta rondaba siempre su mente con el acompañamiento mental de una imagen de esa chica cuya mirada él había turbado con tristeza. Seguido después de los ecos de esas crueles acusaciones, de sus declaraciones sin fundamento, de toda la mierda que había dicho por despecho y celos.

Se levantó, mas por un instinto mecánico que por un deseo real de su cuerpo, si por él fuera se quedaría en su habitación dejándose llevar por sus culpas y melancolías, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo, tenía que mantenerse ocupado hasta que la hora, que era por la noche, de torturarse con el libre albedrio de sus culpas llegara. Solía ocasionalmente refugiarse en la efímera quimera que le proporcionaba la bebida, y se había auto-descuidado en los últimos meses. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por un segundo cuando las gotas frías de la ducha tocaron su cuerpo, tal vez sería mejor esperar el agua caliente, pero masoquistamente se quedo debajo de ese chorro de hielo líquido. Al salir miró en el espejo a un ser demasiado distante de su yo pasado, bastante demacrado y con una imagen de vago, su cabello estaba más largo y tenía un poco de barba, no hizo nada por afeitarse en 3 meses ni que decir del pelo. Terminó de alistarse y en silenció se desplazó por su habitación para coger los libros de la facultad, la medicina general debía ser lo bastante complicada para mantenerlo enfrascado por 8 horas diarias, sin embargo en ese mundo gris resultaba demasiado fácil, por ello aun sin quererlo había obtenido puestos altos en las pruebas de medio semestre; aunque todos los logros que obtenía y obtendría le importaban un comino. Todo claramente carecía de sentido, él mismo lo hacía.

Bajó a la primer planta y comprobó que apenas había pasado 36 minutos desde que se despertó, pasó por la sala y se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina al encontrarse a Yuzu dándole la espalda vestida con una pijama de patos y un delantal preparando algo en una sartén, sus fosas nasales captaron el aroma de una deliciosa comida y mudamente tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina. La castaña pronuncio un dulce "buenos días" al percatarse de su presencia, él no hizo amagó por responderle a viva voz. Mas su hermana no insistió en tener una repuesta verbal, ella sabía perfectamente que el pelinaranja estaba atravesando momentos difíciles con respecto a la repentina partida de Rukia; ella también se puso triste cuando se enteró que la ojivioleta se había marchado, pero sabía perfectamente que en quien más repercutía aquello era su hermano. Por lo que solamente podía apoyarlo en silencio y desde lejos, estando dispuesta a escucharle si es que alguna vez quería hablar, cosa que veía muy lejana. Ichigo parecía más cerrado que una caja fuerte con doble seguro.

—Aquí—susurró dedicándole una sonrisa angelical mientras depositaba el desayuno en un plato cuadrado. Se giró nuevamente para servir algo de café negro en una taza con el número 15 grabado en la oreja. Dejó la bebida frente a su impávido comensal, el ojiavellana no se movió ni un milímetro al tener la comida ya servida, como si estuviera distraído. La castaña suspiró y tomó asiento frente a él—, ¿Qué pasa Oni-chan? ¿Te duele la barriga?—cuestionó cruzando sus brazos en un ademan tierno, de los tres Kurosaki menores ella era la que más se preocupaba por sus hermanos, sobre todo al tratarse de una busca pleitos y un cabeza dura no podía escatimar en esfuerzos para velar por ellos.

—No pasa nada Yuzu, solo estoy un poco cansado—musitó tomando los palillos y cogiendo algo del plato—, por cierto ya te he dicho que no tienes porque levantarte para prepararme el desayuno, puedo hacerlo yo mismo o bien compro algo en la cafetería de la facultad—bebió un sorbo del amargó liquido. La pelicafe sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Siempre estás solo Oni-chan, yo no quiero que lo estés así que por eso lo hago—respondió con esa sinceridad tan propia que Ichigo pensó no se merecía a una hermana tan buena como ella.

—Vale, gracias—dijo terminando de comer—, hoy llegare tarde—avisó y Yuzu lo miró triste. Sabía perfectamente la razón de ello y no le gustaba, que su hermano se perdiera por los bares de la ciudad no era algo muy agradable, aun si lo hacía junto a Sado o alguno de sus otros amigos.

—Cuídate mucho Oni-chan—pidió al verlo levantarse y dejar los trastos en el fregador. Ichigo asintió incapaz se afirmar una promesa que no podía cumplir, después de todo el buscaba la autodestrucción en cada una de esas salidas.

—Me voy—anunció yendo lenta y pausadamente hacia la puerta de enfrente, en el camino se topó con la endurecida mirada de su otra hermana. Karin lo miraba con esa típica mueca de descontento y reproche que se había instalado en ella desde que supo de la ruptura. No intentó saber el porqué, algo le decía que ya lo sabía y él mismo estaba de acuerdo en que lo tratara fríamente. Salió y observó el cielo desdibujado en amanecer, fue andando por las calles tan descoloridas y afónicas como una película muda.

El mundo sin Rukia parecía una ilusión rota.

* * *

Estaba tan callado e inmóvil que muchos podrían tomarlo como un adorno más del salón de clases, las risas y exclamaciones de sus compañeros no lograban cautivarlo lo suficiente como para hacerle apartar la vista de un libro sobre enfermedades inmunológicas que aparentemente leía, el profesor de la 4ta hora se había ausentado por una junta con el decano y les había dicho que utilizasen el tiempo como quisieran. Mientras algunos se dedicaban a platicar y reñir entre ellos, él simplemente abrió el libro en una página cualquiera y comenzó a memorizar los párrafos. Percibió un movimiento demasiado próximo a él por el flanco derecho, pero optó por ignorarlo, el bulto que su vista periférica captó se mantuvo a su lado como si esperara a que él se dignase a girar la vista, pero al ver que no lo haría, esa persona se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué?—inquirió secamente posando sus vacios ojos en la figura de una chica bastante guapa de largos cabellos castaños. Su físico le recordó un poco a su amiga Inoue, quien estaba e esa misma universidad solo que cursando el programa de educación.

—Kurosaki-kun me preguntaba si te interesaba ir conmigo a algún lado esta noche—al contrario de su amiga, esa chica era muy ligera de formas, demasiado liberal y con un tono sugerente entre líneas. Frunció aun más el ceño al ver los ademanes provocativos de la muchacha de la cual ni el nombre recordaba.

—No me interesa—contestó volviendo su vista a las letras, se escucharon un par de risas detrás y un bufido de indignación.

—Como quieras—espetó con el orgullo dolido.

Había habido algunas mujeres como esa que le habían pedido citas y confesado en esos meses, pero todas había sido rechazadas por él, no tenía intenciones de mantener alguna relación con alguien, era una cosa tan inequívoca siquiera considerar la posibilidad de estar con otra que no fuese la pequeña Kuchiki, él no podía concebir un futuro con otra mujer sólo con ella.

Sólo con Rukia.

—La espantaste Kurosaki—indicó una voz detrás de él, el pelinaranja se giró y observó a Ishida sentado en el pupitre de arriba.

Habían vuelto a hablarse luego de que el pelinegro se topara al Kurosaki saliendo bebido hasta la coronilla de un bar del centro, el pelinaranja lo había llamado en cuanto le vio dar media vuelta para no pasar por donde él estaba y lo pescó del cuello para comenzar a soltar una sarta de cosas sobre lo bien merecido que se había tenido aquella paliza en el salón por dañar a Rukia; luego se soltó llorando diciendo que quería verla y al final cuando logró meterlo a un taxi para que lo llevase a su casa, le había pedido disculpas por actuar como un puto idiota sin razones validas y que se tenía merecido que no le hablara ya mas. Tan patetico. Si bien Uryu seguía manteniendo rencor hacia él por su amiga, no podía negar que al final de cuentas Ichigo era uno de sus amigos, que sí, tomo decisiones erróneas al por mayor, pero las estaba pagando casi con sangre. Así que simplemente decidió perdonarle un poco lo suficiente para hablarle, la que si no podía verlo ni en pintura era Tatsuki, ellos dos seguían viéndose por que se organizaban para ir cada dos meses a ver a Rukia en Kioto y la karateka había expresado innumerables veces su desprecio al ojiavellana.

—Para lo que me importa—recitó virándose y sacando al de lentes de sus pensamientos—, por cierto iré al bar donde trabaja Chad esta noche. ¿Quieres ir?

—Kurosaki, ¿No crees que estas yendo a beber muy seguido?— lo miró suspicaz.

—Eso es muy mi asunto, ¿Quieres ir o no?

—Iré, iré, no vayan a ser las del diablo y te mates de camino a casa—exclamó acomodándose los anteojos. El Kurosaki bufó y centro su atención en la líneas, realmente no quería ser sermoneado por nadie en referencia a sus decisiones, si quería matarse lentamente con el vicio ¿Qué importaba? El dolor físico que se provocaría no sería ni la mitad del que le causo a Rukia cuando le dijo que no la amaba.

El merecía enfermarse como un vil perro.

El timbre se escuchó luego de unos escasos 10 minutos y el pelinaranja se puso de pie con parsimonia. Recogió sus cosas y sacó el Ipod de su bolsillo izquierdo, no escucharía música ciertamente pero aparentarlo le salvaría de muchas conversaciones innecesarias. Dejó que sus pies lo llevaran hasta la siguiente aula, entró y se desplazó a través de los mesones del salón. Se sentó en la parte superior izquierda en uno de los escritorios mas solitarios, miró a sus compañeros llegar y lanzarle una que otra mirada, pero eso poco le molestaba; concentró su atención en el encapotado cielo de septiembre que lucía la vista panorámica del ventanal. De verdad que la vida le resultaba tan monótona y vacía, todo seguía su curso con normalidad, la gente pasaba a su alrededor y él se sentía estancado en un hoyo al verlos ir y venir, era como si la misma vida fuera una sinfonía a destiempo, saltándose compases y notas, las notas que podrían hacerlo feliz se las había llevado Rukia con ella. Era como si su corazón estuviera constantemente sometido a una interminable lluvia, y la parte más vulnerable de si mismo estuviera encerrado en el ojo de esa tormenta interna.

¿Cómo podía seguir adelante? ¿Cómo continuar con todo, si hasta el más mínimo detalle le recordaba cada manía, gesto, risa y enojo de la morena? Cómo hacerlo si el mundo prácticamente le gritaba que era un maldito idiota por haber hecho sufrir a Rukia con esas estúpidas mentiras ¿Qué no se enamoro? Por Dios si parecía que le había arrancado el corazón ¿Qué no la amaba? Si estuvo a punto de mandar todo al carajo pero su orgullo, su maldito orgullo le negó la tal vez única oportunidad de arreglar todo con ella y estar a su lado para siempre. Si tan solo pudiera verla una vez más para pedirle perdón y en caso de que milagrosamente ella siguiera sintiendo algo por él, no le importaría venderle su alma al mismísimo demonio con tal de poder amarla plenamente como esa noche en Kusuko.

—Ella está mejor sin mi—musitó recargando la cabeza contra el dorso de su mano, a pesar de que desesperadamente la quería de regreso, no podía negar que lo mejor para la ojivioleta era que ellos ya no estuvieran juntos—, como si pudiera decir eso—agregó mirando con melancolía las pequeñas gotas que se estrellaban contra el vidrio. Era tan necio como para no aceptar eso, incluso si el destino dictaba que no debían estar juntos, a él no le importaba desafiar inclusive a Dios por el derecho de estar a su lado, un derecho que claramente había perdido por inmaduro.

Antes de llenarse la boca diciendo las hazañas que podría lograr por amor, debía convertirse en el hombre ideal para obtenerlo. Debía dejar atrás todos los rasgos que le hicieron perder a la Kuchiki. Tenía que madurar. Pero ¿Cómo lograría hacerlo, si estaba congelado en tiempo por la ausencia de Rukia? Era sino otra prueba de que sólo era un niño que dependía de otros.

Él simplemente no podía avanzar.

* * *

Era estúpidamente patético, pensó observándose en la superficie cristalina de una botella a medio tomar de whisky, la cuarta que se bebía en la noche, mientras de fondo se escuchaban un par de canciones mezcladas de los Beatles. Había hombres y mujeres a su alrededor, delante Chad limpiaba algunos vasos y preparaba bebidas, a su costado Ishida se mantenía callado con una copa de vodka irlandés en la mano y del otro lado Keigo armaba un alboroto respecto a su nula vida amorosa y Mizuiro mensajeaba con su actual pareja.

Frunció más el ceño y se sirvió mas licor en su vaso, lo tragó de golpe y después resopló.

—Te va a dar una congestión alcohólica Kurosaki—advirtió Uryu dando un sorbo a su propio trago.

—Y una mierda—gruñó torciendo los labios y sirviéndose más, sus mejillas tenían ese característico tono carmín de la borrachera.

—Es la última de esta noche Ichigo—avisó Sado retirándole la botella del alcance.

—Bah—repuso quitándosela—, es mi maldito dinero y me lo beberé si quiero—dijo sirviéndose el resto del whisky.

—Que obstinado—suspiró Ishida.

—¿Sera por esto que Kuchiki-chan te dejo?—exclamó Keigo sin pensar, todos se quedaron callados y el castaño tragó gordo temiendo por las consecuencias de su comentario imprudente, ellos sabían que hablar de Rukia frente a Ichigo era tabú.

—Quizá—otorgó con voz ronca, la respuesta del pelinaranja sorprendió a más de uno—, ¡Arg! Me largo de aquí—farfulló levantándose con pesadez.

—Te llamare un taxi—Chad tomó el teléfono, pero Ichigo negó.

—Me iré caminando—insistió y para estar ebrio se movía bastante rápido hacia la salida.

Una fuerte llovizna le dio la bienvenida, la gente pasaba a su lado con los paraguas escurriéndoles por todas las ranuras de la estructura él ni se molesto en refugiarse, el líquido no lo mataría; por lo menos no sí no cogía una bendita pulmonía, pero verdaderamente nadie sabría lo terrible que era ser golpeado por la lluvia en un mundo vacio, nadie además de él. Avanzó por las calles que se volvían riachuelos negros, la ropa le pesaba igual o más que su propia consciencia. Las gotas escurrían por su rostro y los pies le trastabillaban, no sopesó en ningún momento detenerse a refugiar, solamente quería llegar a casa y meterse en la cama para poder dejar que los recuerdos lo envagraran para empezar a romperlo por dentro, como tantas veces en ese lento lapso de tiempo dejó que pasara. Sólo quería dormir profundamente para poder soñar con Rukia.

El tintineó de las llaves era mitigado por los estruendosos golpeteos de la lluvia al caer, se le dificultó un poco abrir el pestillo, pero logró hacerlo exitosamente. Se tambaleó un poco al quitarse los zapatos en la entrada y casi se cae; no quería hacer ruido y despertar a todos por lo que se las ingenió para quedarse de pie. Suspiró deshaciéndose de la chaqueta empapada que cubría sus hombros. Fue como quitarse una pesa después de estar haciendo ejercicio.

—Estoy de vuelta—susurró arrastrando cada silaba, sus ojos avellana pasearon por la oscura sala, deteniéndose solamente en la única fuente de luz, un reloj digital en forma de sol eran las 3:05am, bastante tarde, lo bueno era que al día siguiente no tenia clases sino que suplicio seria levantarse en 3 horas.

Posó una de sus manos en la baranda de las escaleras, guiándose con ella hacia arriba de otra forma se habría ido de espaldas por los escalones debido a lo mareado que estaba. Pudo arreglárselas para dar con su cuarto sin equivocarse, entró y tropezó con algunas de sus cosas, un zapato fue el culpable de que se desplomara sentado entre la cama y el escritorio. Se golpeó el hombro contra la orilla del mueble y un par de maldiciones se colaron de sus labios. Se quedó ahí con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Que patético.

De verdad que lo era, rió. Era un sonido amargo y burlesco. Con una de sus manos se despeino los cabellos mojados y su mirada dolida se fijó en el suelo del cuarto, oscuro por la hora pero levemente iluminado por los rayos que rasgaban como garras el cielo tormentoso.

—Enana—masculló enganchando su mano libre en la parte de la camisa que cubría su pecho. Ardía y estaba tan pesado como caliente. Los truenos estallaron en la lejanía, ensordeciendo parcialmente sus tímpanos, proyectando una voz fantasmal en ellos.

"—_Ichigo—_"quizá el timbre o el tono no eran iguales, quizá el licor influía en ello, pero la voz de la morena lo estaba martirizando_"_—._Adiós—_"apretó los dedos cuando esa palabra circuló por su mente. Pronto ambas se repetían en un eco resonante y ruidoso, lo envolvían, lo atravesaban, lo rompían cientos de miles de veces. Eran como un mantra que lo atormentaba

—Basta—gruñó—, lo siento—agregó apretujando los ojos.

"—_Ichigo, adiós."_

—Basta, basta. Lo siento, lo siento—repitió con voz ronca y negando una y otra vez—, lo siento—abrió los orbes y estos estaban a tope de lagrimas—. Te necesito.

Lloró, por muy hombre que fuera lo hizo. No podía con todo, llegados a cierto punto el dolor era insoportable, influía bastante que estuviera borracho. Pero es que en ese momento todo el mar de sensaciones lo estaba ahogando, era como una cosa puntiaguda que le nacía en el estomago y explotaba en el esófago para impedir el paso del aire por los conductos respiratorios; los labios le temblaban, el cuerpo entero lo hacía, era como aquella vez, esa en la que no fue capaz de detener a la causa de su dolor.

"—_Ichigo."_

—Rukia—la garganta le raspó—, perdón. Perdón por todo lo que hice. ¡Con una mierda, te necesito! Regresa…por favor—gimoteó como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Te amo—murmuró mientras los sollozos seguían saliendo roncamente de su pecho.

Sólo en días como esos podía darse el lujo de llorar. Podía permitirse seguir siendo un niño. Un niño perdido y asustado, desesperado por que la razón de su existencia apareciera por la puerta y le dijera que todo era una maldita pesadilla, abrir los ojos y ver que aun era la madrugada del 15 de enero, misma en la que se despertó luego de hacer el amor con Rukia y la observó dormir segura entre sus brazos. Lo deseaba con tantas ganas que le dolía tremendamente saber que solo era una quimera imposible de alcanzar para sus dedos, Rukia se había convertido en la luna que las nubes de su corazón ocultaban celosamente entre ellas y cuando podía captar algo de su fulgor, este se le escapaba de los dedos como agua de río. Por más que intentase correr y brincar hacia ella, por más que se esforzara en desaparecer las nubes para alcanzarla y acunarla en su corazón, esa luna escurridiza se le iba de las manos.

Era una luna lastimada por las abrazadoras manos de un sol incompetente.

Mientras Ichigo seguía cernido desgarrado hasta la más pequeña de sus células, unos oscuros ojos lo observaban desde una ranura de la puerta. Karin miró a Ichigo sin una expresión en específico al tiempo que sostenía su teléfono celular contra la oreja.

—No te preocupes, él está aquí Ishida-san—dijo tan bajo que el pelinaranja no la escucharía.

—_Ya veo, lamento las molestias Karin-san—_expresó la voz del pelinegro por el auricular.

—No importa, lamento las que él te causo a ti. Adiós—colgó y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse a la cama. Se había despertado en cuanto la puerta se cerró y no era precisamente por que hubiese sido un sonido fuerte, sino porque simplemente no podía dormir muy bien últimamente y el sueño lo tenía bastante ligero desde hacía unos días.

—Rukia—se detuvo al oír el sonido tan lastimero de la voz de su hermano. Era como el quejido de un animal herido, áspero y resonante a través del repiqueteo de la lluvia, una lluvia que estaba segura no solo estaba presente en la ciudad.

—Ichi-nii, te lo mereces—sentenció recargándose contra la pared—, realmente te lo mereces—ella seguía molesta con él, podía ser su hermana y podía tener solamente 14 años, pero sabía perfectamente que él se había buscado todo eso sólo.

Y debía pagarlo sólo.

* * *

Byakuya firmaba instintivamente cada reporte que leía con gran maestría y rapidez. Detrás Karin revoloteaba entre los archiveros, sacando, acomodando y apartando documentos, había sido verdad que le ayudaría en la oficina y sorpresivamente para el Kuchiki era bastante inteligente, sin contar lo rápida que era para captar las cosas, ella se había autoproclamado su asistente personal, aunque Byakuya simplemente le diera pequeños trabajos y la mandara a hacer algunos recados en la compañía, cosas sin importancia pero que Karin lograba completar eficazmente. Era como un torbellino descarado que azotaba la tranquilidad de su despacho, de alguna manera extrañaría eso cuando se fuera dentro de un mes. Y porque Karin era una parlanchina sin remedio con aires de sarcástica burlona, le parecía raro tanto silencio de su parte.

Había algo raro en su semblante; estaba más seria de lo normal, por lo común se habría soltado parloteando sin cesar sobre una diversidad de trivialidades, sin embargo la morena simplemente se mantuvo callada desde que llegó, como si estuviera pensando en algo profundamente.

—¿Pasa algo Kurosaki?—inquirió mirándola de reojo. La pelinegra se detuvo tras dar un respingo y se giró un tercio.

—¿Eh?

—Estás bastante callada—prosiguió cerrando una carpeta y extendiéndosela a la chica.

—No pasa nada—masculló dándole la espalda.

—¿Es así?—musito abriendo una nueva carpeta y acomodándose la corbata.

—Si estás preocupado por mi solo deberías ser honesto Byakuya-san—exclamó perspicaz.

—No decidas por ti misma mi estado mental Kurosaki—refutó serio. Ella suspiró.

—Vale, vale no te enojes. Pero en serio no me pasa nada, estoy en periodo de exámenes solo eso—expresó cogiendo mas papeles. Él la miró no muy convencido, pero no iba a escarbar mas en eso, a fin de cuentas no era de su incumbencia.

Karin se mordió el labio, había mentido, ya que estaba pensando en el idiota de su hermano y en que él muy estúpido se estaba hundiendo cada vez más, luego de presenciar aquella escena días atrás, no podía dejar de cavilar que él estaba cayendo muy bajo.

Pero él se lo había provocado.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y demás.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Pronto subiré el siguiente y los invitó a leer mis demás historias, así como los escritos que tengo en FictionPress, sobre todo el que se llama Querido Desconocido.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
